Con la razón en las manos
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: Johnlock. Este fanfic participa en el reto "¡La primera vez!" del foro I am sherlocked. Sherlock siempre tiene que tener la razón, aunque en diversas situaciones John sabe que le cuesta trabajo tener todas las respuestas. Ganador del 2 lugar en el reto.
1. Y la respuesta en los labios

¡Hola! Vengo aquí después de un periodo corto de esparcimiento. La historia originalmente tenía dos capítulos y era básicamente su primer beso. Y luego, parafraseando a Sherlock "no se que fue lo que sucedió" Y si, me encontré escribiendo 4 capítulos.

Quiero decir que esto fue también "primera vez" para mi en muchas cosas. No soy buena escribiendo cosas no tan dulces o agridulces, pero espero que el resultado haya sido interesante.

Cada capítulo tiene varias "primera vez" la explicita (que es la que lleva el titulo) y la implícita. Esta primera entrega la explicita es "primer beso" y la implícita es "primera mascota". Hay muchas "primera vez" implícitas, yo solo menciono esa.

El titulo del fic forma una sola frase con el titulo de cada capítulo. Por lo que se lee "Con la razón en las manos y la respuesta en los labios"

Les recomiendo ver toda la galería del artista de la imagen del fic. Son bastante monas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, quizás Sherlock me prestaría su abrigo y Watson sus sueters. O algo por el estilo.

Sin más agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias en las cajitas de abajo.

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto "¡La primera vez!" del foro I am sherlocked.**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Y la respuesta en los labios."**_

Ese perfecto viernes que el médico militar Dr. John H. Watson entro en el 221B de Baker Street nunca pensó que cambiaría su manera de ver las cosas. Sobre todo las que salen de los asuntos sentimentales.

Como de costumbre, su compañero de departamento, el enigmático detective consultor Sherlock Holmes se encontraba haciendo un experimento con olor nauseabundo desde la cocina.

―Hola, ¿un experimento nuevo?―John estaba que moría de hambre. El consultorio lo había dejado exhausto. Había atendido 3 quemaduras de unos adolescentes que jugaban en el laboratorio de química, a un niño que tenía indigestión y a una mujer sollozante que ignoraba que estaba embarazada. Conclusión: un perfecto día ajetreado

―Algo así. Estoy intentado replicar una sustancia que encontré en una escena del crimen― En ese momento Sherlock parecía casi una persona normal, concentrada y entregada a su misterioso trabajo. Pero a John le daba miedo el exceso de silencio. La seriedad en Sherlock no era algo necesariamente bueno, indicaba que su mente tramaba algo. Sin decir más se preparo un sándwich y se sentó a ver algo de televisión. Cenaría y se iría a dormir, algo tranquilo entre la marea de emociones que era vivir con un Holmes.

―John, ¿te interrumpo en algo?― Sherlock se había acercado sigilosamente a donde estaba su amigo terminándose el sándwich. A veces parecía más un gato que un ser humano.

―No, para nada. ¿Qué se te ofrece?―Dando un largo suspiro, John se levanto. Si Sherlock quería que lo acompañara a una aventura, eso significaría que su tiempo de calma terminaría. Estaba cansado, pero nunca lamentaba salir a la ayuda del detective.

―Lo que pasa es que estoy en medio de un caso...―Y de repente Sherlock soltó algunos detalles de que era lo que pasaba. John normalmente le conseguía los casos, pero al parecer, ese era un encargo especial de Lestrade. Era algo importante por la pasión con la que Sherlock hablaba, pero John desconecto un poco el cerebro. El cansancio le hacia prestar menos atención de la que debería a la voz de su amigo. Por eso solo escucho la última frase ―...y por eso necesito de tu ayuda. ¿Te molestaría acaso ayudarme?―Sherlock lo miraba atentamente, pero el Dr. Watson pensó que se debía a la resolución de un problema. Así que contestó:

―No, no tengo ningún problema―Por el cansancio acumulado, John no noto la siniestra y enigmática sonrisa en su amigo mientras agarraba su abrigo, y por eso cuando sintió como el detective lo acerco a su cuerpo no pudo más que sorprenderse y desconcertarse. Estaba apunto de preguntarle que que carajos estaba pasando cuando sintió como Sherlock tomaba su rostro entre sus delgadas manos de dedos largos y presionaba sus labios contra la muy sorprendida boca de John.

¡Sherlock lo estaba besando! ¡¿En qué momento le dijo que de eso se trataba su ayuda?! Al principio intentó resistirse a su amigo. Se sentía nervioso, engañado y sumamente confundido.

No recordaba haber sido besado por otro hombre en toda su vida, es más, ni siquiera recordaba haber sido besado de esa manera por nadie. De momento había olvidado todo de la impresión.

Los labios de su amigo ejercían una inusitada presión, pero eran delicados en trato, saboreaban cada centímetro con su lengua. Pero si esperaba que John le respondiera quizás … Estaba apunto de pensar que jamás dejaría que Sherlock tomara posesión de su boca cuando este arremetió con su lengua en su interior. El beso, de un momento a otro se había tornado en extremo pasional.

Watson quería golpearlo, pero estaba seguro que de eso se trataba la ayuda que su amigo le había pedido, y que por haber estado distraído, él no había oído en que consistía. No se iba a echar atrás,por que su palabra valía más y menos cuando, (aunque le doliera a su orgullo admitirlo) lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

John no era gay, ni mucho menos tenía sentimientos de tipo amoroso por su amigo (o eso creía), pero el detective era un experto en buscar cosas perdidas. O darle respuesta a interrogantes. Para hacerlo corto, era extremadamente bueno besando.

Con cada movimiento de la lengua de su amigo, John ya no podía hacer otra cosa más que corresponder. Sentía como si le faltará el oxigeno, como si el mundo se iluminara con nuevos colores. Como si todas las respuestas se encontraran dentro de sus manos, las manos que sujetaban fuertemente a Sherlock de su camisa para no caer.

Sherlock se tomo todo el tiempo que quiso en hacer y deshacer a John con un solo beso. No sabía por que lo besaba con tal intensidad, como si quisiera que esa imagen se quedará con él todo el tiempo. Como si quisiera transmitir algo más... ¿era eso acaso un sentimiento más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pudiera describir?Y justo, cuando los dos se había sincronizado a la perfección, Holmes detuvo el beso.

Pegó su frente a la de su amigo,aun con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera disfrutando del momento. John pudo oír claramente la respiración de Sherlock agitada, y sentía debajo de ese puño apretado en su camisa el corazón acelerado del detective. Y podía jurar, que el ritmo cardíaco que el poseía estaba aun más acelerado que el del menor de los Holmes. Hasta se sentía débil, apunto de desmayar. Como si no tuviera voluntad. Se estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Un momento...

―John, muchas gracias por ayudarme a resolver este caso―Le dijo Sherlock, abriendo los ojos y con una sonrisa magnifica. Aun estaba ligeramente ruborizado por el esfuerzo de estar besando a alguien. Se veía radiante y feliz. O drogado, muy drogado. Maldito...

Cuando intento reclamarle, Watson se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba paralizado, ¡el muy imbécil lo había drogado! Y ahora, como si fuera un saco de papas, lo dejaba sentado en su sillón favorito como si no pesara.

―Lo siento John, de verdad era la única manera. Pero piensa en esto: ayudaste a que se le hiciera justicia a una persona. Si me disculpas...―Y dicho eso, paso sobre su amigo totalmente paralizado y con los ojos llenos de furia.¡Mataría a ese bastardo en cuanto lo volviera a ver! O se pudiera mover, lo que ocurriera primero.

―Voy a ir a ver a Lestrade, para cuando regrese espero que se te haya pasado el efecto. Solo serán un par de horas― Y con todo cinismo tomo su abrigo, su bufanda y salio alegremente del edificio.

John pudo escuchar claramente como Sherlock hablaba con la Sra. Hudson y le decía que "John no me acompaña, se ha sentido indispuesto". ¿Indispuesto? Pero si estaba más que dispuesto a romperle la cara en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente.

Y se quedo ahí confundido, enojado y se sintió usado. Por que Sherlock, no solo había probado más de una teoría esa noche. Había salvado a más de una persona. A una de un crimen y a otra de su corazón

Y John, había comprobado que su compañero de piso era un demonio. Uno que besaba celestialmente. Con ese pensamiento decidió seguir la sugerencia de su amigo y dormirse, quizás cuando se levantara todo tendría más claridad. Además, no podía hacer mucho más en ese momento.

Esperaba que cuando se despertara todo ese ridículo efecto pasara. Y no solo se refería a las drogas, también al efecto "Holmes".

―John, John, ¿ya despertaste?― Watson oía la voz de Sherlock a lo lejos. Había tenido un sueño en donde se besaba con su compañero de apartamento. No había sido un sueño particularmente desagradable, aunque los dos fueran hombres y esas cosas ¿Había sido un sueño verdad?. Cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró a escasos centímetros del rostro de su amigo no estaba tan seguro que pensar.

―¿Qué paso?― El cerebro de John no lograba hilar nada, hasta que recordó todo: ¡ese jodido psicópata, sociópata o lo que fuera lo había besado!. En cuanto enfocó sus ojos y vio la angustia de Holmes todas la sensaciones cayeron de golpe. Intento pararse y propinarle un merecido puñetazo pero trastabilló y termino penosamente en la alfombra. O algo así, por que Sherlock lo detuvo antes de caer.

―¡Genial! Que bueno que en verdad ya se te pasó el efecto, dejame ayudarte...―Sherlock actuaba como si nada, como si no hubiera drogado a su amigo. Como si fuera besando hombres por ahí todos los días. Vaya que ni siquiera mujeres besaba.¿O si?. John se limito a mirar con odio al detective consultor. No podía ser más en si estado de semi-conciencia.

Una vez que Sherlock devolvió a su amigo a su sillón, el se fue a sentar enfrente con una sonrisa. Ya se había despojado del abrigo, la bufanda y sonreía ampliamente.

―¿No vas a preguntar nada? Vamos John, en tus ojos se ve que mueres de la curiosidad...―Como siempre, Sherlock completando diálogos como se le antojara. En verdad era tan denso a veces. ¿En que momento una mirada de "te voy a matar maldito bastardo por haberme drogado y besado" se convertía en "quiero que me cuentes todo del caso"?

―¿Qué quieres que pregunte?― La voz le salio rasposa. No sabía ni cuantas horas había dormido. Cuando miro su reloj, se percato que efectivamente habían sido alrededor de dos horas. Un par de horas.

―Pues que fue con el caso... Es más, estoy seguro que cuando termine, hasta puedes agregarlo al blog― El detective estaba expectante. John tenía dos opciones, ignorarlo, mandarlo al carajo, irse a dormir y arriesgarse a que hiciera una pataleta, o fingir que lo oía y seguirle la corriente. Opto por la segunda.

―¿Por qué carajos me besaste?―Si, claro, el caso era lo más importante. Por eso lo primero que salio de su boca fue ese reclamo.

―¿No es obvio por qué?―Sherlock devolvió una mirada penetrante. Que luego cambio a una de superioridad, de esas que exasperaban hasta los monjes tibetanos.―Necesitaba probar la teoría...

―Así que me usaste de tu jodido conejillo de indias―Y era la oportunidad de dejar salir la ira de John.

―No... te pregunte si me querías ayudar y me dijiste que si...―Sherlock había levantado sus cejas como si no comprendiera de que iba el reclamo o el tono molesto. Se le notaba visiblemente desconcertado. Pero su comentario había molestado a John. ¡El nunca le había dicho de que se trataba!

―Así que, según tú, me explicaste un experimento y ¿yo acepte sin rechistar?¿eso según tu incluía besos gratis o como?―La ira estaba cegando a John. Por primera vez un hombre lo había besado, y ese tenía que haber sido su mejor amigo. Era tan humillante. Aunque el beso hubiera sido bueno, era humillante.

―John, por favor, no seas absurdo. ¿por qué nunca ves lo evidente?―Sherlock se mostraba molesto. ¡En que cabeza cabía que las personas funcionaban así!.Soltando un suspiro Sherlock explicó ―Era un asesino serial, mejor dicho, asesina serial. Por eso me costó trabajó atraparla.

―¿Cómo...?¿Qué tiene que ver con...?―Como siempre, la curiosidad podía más que cualquier enfado.

―¿Cómo lo hizo? Con una termotóxina*. El componente principal se activa con el calor. Evidentemente ella se suministraba el antídoto primero y luego besaba a sus victimas. Era algo así como una viuda negra...―Sherlock empezó a explicar el caso. Se habían perpetrado recientemente una serie de asesinatos en hombres jóvenes, sin encontrar arma homicida, y/o rastro de algún veneno. Parecía que todos habían muerto de un paro cardíaco cuando tenían relaciones. Lo cual era prácticamente imposible. Sherlock mando analizar la química de los cuerpos, y después de investigación, se le ocurrió el método.

La asesina en cuestión era una zoologa, por lo tenía una colección de ranas exóticas, de las cuales extraía el veneno, lo combinaba con algunos excipientes y creaba una barra labial. Hasta cierto punto fácil, el caso era como de un 7, si se miraba con atención. 8, si contaba lo de la rana

―¿Por qué yo? ¿Por que no simplemente asumiste que era cierto?― A John, la explicación del caso le había parecido insuficiente.

―Ya sabes, soy débil a los venenos. Y no me apetecía besar al perro de la Sra. Hudson. Además, no fue la gran cosa y ya estas bien.―Sherlock como siempre había desligado cualquier sentimiento medianamente humano a sus acciones. No se oía remordimiento ni nada parecido. Watson a veces pensaba que Sherlock creía que su presencia en el 221B era casi tan segura como la de los muebles.

―Holmes, hazle un favor a la humanidad y piérdete, vete al infierno o algo parecido.― John estaba seriamente enfadado. Y no solo por haberse visto envuelto en los extraños métodos de resolución de casos de su compañero, si no por que su corazón se había turbado lo suficiente como para desear que Sherlock le volviera a besar. Algo ridículo con solo oír la motivación del detective

―No era para que te molestaras John, además ve... me quede con esta rana. Y pensaba ponerle de nombre Hamish y alimentarla y...―Sherlock había sacado de debajo de su sillón una pecera con una rana de colores llamativos. Y al parecer valoraba más a la rana que a su compañero de piso. Al menos a la rana le hablaba directamente. Un momento, ¿dijo Hamish?

―Saca a esa cosa de mi vista si no quieres que mate a un ser vivo...Y no me refiero necesariamente a la rana Holmes― Lo que le faltaba, una rana venenosa en el departamento. Una rana con su nombre. Una rana con la que Sherlock sonreía como si entendiera el concepto humano de la felicidad en navidad.

―¿Te incomoda la rana? Parecieras incomodo por otra cosa...―La aguda mirada de Sherlock que, por la obscuridad tenía matices grises o celestes lo taladraba. Había dejado la pecera en el suelo y ya no quería consentir a la rana.

―Mmm... dejame pensar por que podría incomodarme... ¿Será acaso por que un sociópata me beso sin aviso previo?― John clavó su molesta mirada en Sherlock. Si, estaba mal pero eso era lo que en realidad le había molestado. O incomodado, o hecho pensar cosas extrañas. Estaba tan confundido que casi hasta había olvidado que en el proceso había terminado drogado e inmóvil.

―Bueno, la próxima vez que te bese, te mandaré un aviso para que tu masculinidad no sea puesta a prueba. Vamos Hamish, tengo que alimentarte.―Y visiblemente ofendido, el detective consultor se marchó a su habitación dando un portazo.

¿Desde cuando Sherlock se molestaba? ¿desde cuando...? Un momento...¡chantaje!Se las iba a pagar, pensó Watson mientas corría a la puerta de la recámara de Sherlock.

―Holmes, ¿como que la próxima vez? No existirá una próxima vez me oyes, así que más vale...―John iba a seguir gritando en la puerta de la recámara de Sherlock, cuando esta se abrió de golpe y salio un brazo con una pecera que fue depositada en las manos del doctor.

―Ya tienes la rana, ya has lo que quieras con ella. Pero no me vengas a decir que te molestan cosas que no.―Salió la voz amortiguada de Holmes de dentro de la habitación.

―¿Cosas que...?¿Acaso piensas que estoy molesto por que trajiste una rana?―John no podía creer a Sherlock. Si, la rana le molestaba, pero no estaba ni cerca de la verdadera razón de su malestar.

―Si... Bueno, mencionaste algo del beso, pero pensé que era por Hamish― La voz del otro lado se oía visiblemente confundida.

―Dejalo así. No me molesta la rana― Y John iba a dar la media vuelta dejando a su amigo solo en su cuarto, cuando se detuvo al oir el débil sonido de la misma abriéndose. Era evidente que no iba a desarrollar el grado emocional que necesitaba de la noche a la mañana. En el tenía que caber la prudencia, los reclamos los ocuparía más tarde, así que era mejor guardar la confusión en un rincón de su mente y ponerse a trabajar.

―John, ¡Gracias! ―Sherlock había recogido la pecera y plantado un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su amigo que tenía los ojos como platos.―Ven Hamish , te ayudaré a que produzcas mucho veneno y haremos fantásticos experimentos juntos...―Y dicho eso llevó de vuelta al animal a la sala, pasando delante de un perplejo John,

Como siempre, Sherlock se llevaba la razón de todos sus pensamientos en sus manos. O en sus labios en esta ocasión.

* * *

 _ ***Termotoxina**_. De termos o térmico (calor) y toxina (flecha). Una toxina es una sustancia venenosa producida por un ser vivo. Básicamente es una toxina que se activa con el calor (según yo). Las enterotoxinas resistentes al calor es lo más cerca que existe a este concepto. Lo que se intento expresar es un veneno termo activo.


	2. Y las historias en la piel

¡Hola! De regreso a esta historia. La "primera vez" explicita de este capitulo es "ver a alguien sin ropa" y la implícita es "saber cosas del pasado".

Este capítulo en realidad iba a ser la primera vez de otro tipo de cosas. Pero al final quedo muy largo y no me convenció. Creo que quería darle más espacio a la relación.

Ignoro si el clue de prendas existe, pero creo que sería algo divertido de jugar. Las reglas son como yo recuerde de hace años que jugué. No se si ya cambiaron en algo.

Sin más retardo, aquí esta el capítulo.

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Y las historias en la piel"**_

El Dr. Watson estaba sentado en su sillón tranquilamente leyendo. Aunque no estaba seguro que su tranquilidad duraría. Sherlock había salido por la mañana, probablemente por que estaba involucrado en algún caso de suma importancia, y si el detective consultor estaba involucrado en un caso, eso significaba un desfile de cosa extrañas, una más extraña que la anterior, y un remolino de energía en cuanto llegara. Por lo que no se sorprendió cuando la puerta del 221B se abrió con estruendo depositando a un alterado pero sonriente Sherlock en la sala.

―John,¿existe el clue* de prendas?― El detective estaba bastante sonriente.

―¿Qué dijiste?―Si, su amigo acababa de perder la cabeza. Odiaba el juego, (que a veces "apuñalaba" por diversión) ¿y ahora le preguntaba que si existía un clue de prendas?

―Que si existe el clue de prendas. Ese juego en donde intentas de...―Sherlock iba a explicar en que consistía el juego. Bueno, lo que sabía en que consistía, que estaba claro que era una basura pero eso no era lo importante en esta ocasión

―¡Entendí la primera vez!― John sabía perfectamente que si no quería recibir una enciclopedia del año en que el clue se creo y cosas por el estilo debía parar a su amigo. A veces podía dedicarle horas a la explicación de hechos que el creía eran aparentemente sencillos.

―Bueno, ¿y entonces por que no respondes?―Don "no se leer el ambiente" realmente parecía necesitar la respuesta. Si no, no se hubiera molestado en preguntar. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba John.

―Por que estoy intentado recordarlo. Supongo que si, que esa es una posibilidad...―Y ante un asombrado médico militar, Sherlock se acerco a la pared en donde estaba clavado el juego que el detective consideraba políticamente incorrecto.

―Perfecto, entonces vamos a jugar― Y dicho eso, "desapuñalo" el tablero y se puso a buscar las piezas y las cartas en la caja que habían quedado arrumbadas en alguna parte del departamento que compartían ambos.

―¿Tu y yo? ¿por qué? ― A John comenzaba a salirle un miedo irracional. ¿por qué ese juego? ¿por que ahora? ¿por que de prendas?. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Si perdía el orgullo, ganaba sonrisas. Y si ganaba en estrategia, perdería la cordura. Un juego más que peligroso.

―Por que sinceramente la visión de mi gordo hermano desnudo no es algo que me plazca. Y no te emociones John, es para un caso...― Sherlock había temblado un poco a la mención de Mycroft. Pero se había puesto a leer con detenimiento las reglas del juego.

―¿No crees que te estas tomando esto muy en serio?― Lo que John quería decir es "¿en serio nos vamos a tener que quitar la ropa?" . Pero no necesitaba ser brillante para entender que era algo "elemental" en un juego de prendas.

―No, ya te dije que es un caso. Últimamente las mujeres se han vuelto más imaginativas a la hora de asesinar. Me esta costando trabajo ver algunos detalles. Listo.― Dicho eso, guardo el instructivo en la caja y se puso a acomodar las cosas.

La vez anterior que habían intentado jugar, John recordaba con toda claridad que Sherlock ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de leer las mismas. Lestrade, Molly y el propio John le habían hecho un resumen rápido del modo de juego. Lo que le había hecho creer a Sherlock que acusar el cadáver de ser su propio asesino era lo más lógico.

―Bueno, jugamos y ¿como hacemos el resto?―Dijo el detective perdido entre las reglas del juego normal y el de prendas. Al parecer la única manera de terminar con aquella locura era hacerle caso a Sherlock, pero John no dejaba de estar nervioso. En uno de los últimos experimentos del detective, este lo había besado apasionadamente y sentía aun el contacto de esas manos sobre su rostro. No quería ni pensar en verlo desnudo. Aunque claro, no sería la primera vez, con la convivencia era algo que se podía dar en ocasiones, pero una cosa era la especulación de lo que había debajo (nunca se había fijado "de es manera" en su compañero de departamento) y otra ver como caía la ropa poco a poco. Por que nunca se había fijado en su amigo sentía el ambiente diferente¿verdad?.Aunque no era algo malo que estuviera cargado de lo que más le gustaba a Sherlock: reto y misterio.

―Pues... cada suposición correcta es una prenda ¿te parece?. Es decir, si yo adivino alguna de las cartas en tu mano, te quitas una prenda. Si tu lo haces con mi mano, yo me quito algo. Si alguien adivina rápidamente las 4 cartas al centro, serán dos prendas. Y si con eso no acabamos, pues otra ronda hasta terminar. ¿que tal?―John había inventado las reglas lo más rápido que había podido. Y todo con la esperanza que, como la vez anterior Sherlock apestará en el juego, se fastidiara y todos conservaran su ropa pegadas a las partes del cuerpo que deberían de ir.

―Pues... me parece bien. Suena lógico― Y sin decir más, se puso a repartir cartas, y colocar fichas y demás del tablero. Una vez, hecho eso comenzó el juego.

―Una pregunta...¿por qué soy el único desvestido aquí?―Había pasado un corto tiempo, llevaban apenas dos rondas y a John solo le quedaba la ropa interior puesta,misma que tapaba desesperadamente con una almohada del sillón, mientras que Sherlock solo se había despojado de la bufanda, el abrigo y los zapatos.

―Por que, sinceramente John, apestas jugando―Sherlock lo miraba con un aire de superioridad. Y John no entendía como había pasado de no saber ni una gota del juego a ser un experto en el.

―¿Donde aprendiste a jugar?― John estaba seguro que había fingido demencia y que ya había jugado anteriormente algo parecido. No había otra explicación.

―¡Acabo de aprender! Pero el juego no tiene chiste, solo se trata de descartar opciones obvias y lógicas. Es pan comido.―Ahora resultaba que Sherlock había probado que si, que los juegos de acertijo eran lo suyo. Bastardo con suerte.

―¿Estas haciendo trampa?―Tiro a la desesperada John. Era la única manera que alguien, que se había rehusado a jugar en anteriores ocasiones por encontrarlo "burdo" ahora resultara ser todo un experto.

―No, no estoy haciendo trampa, es legal―Dijo Holmes. Con lo que a Watson le asalto la duda. Osea, tal vez estuviera haciendo alguno de esos trucos del palacio mental sin que se diera cuenta. O mirando sus cartas. Y Sherlock no tenía miramientos en hacer cosas que rayaban en la ilegalidad con tal de conseguir su información.

―¿Ya habías jugado antes?― Se le ocurrió preguntar a John, para tantear el terreno si de verdad se trataba de suerte o era una trampa. Estar casi completamente desnudo enfrente de un muy vestido y engreído Holmes no le ayudaba en nada a su ego.

―¿Te refieres al clue o al juego de prendas?― Sherlock revisaba el tablero con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Esa que le decía a John que su suposición no había estado tan lejos de la verdad. A veces no creía lo mucho que se le habían pegado las manías del detective dentro de la convivencia con este. Ahora hasta hacía deducciones acertadas.

―A ambos. Sobre todo al de prendas. El clue lo jugaste conmigo― Cuando se detuvo un momento y oyó su comentario, Watson se dio cuenta de lo celoso que sonaba. Quería ser el primero en la vida de Sherlock en muchos aspectos: el primero en acompañarlo en sus aventuras, el primero en ser considerado como amigo, el primero en entenderlo, el primero en besarlo. Esta bien, quizás la última había sido un desliz en el hilo de pensamientos. Pero básicamente, quería , por alguna y masoquista razón, formar parte de la vida del único e irreemplazable detective consultor.

―John, ¿de donde crees que salio la calavera? A veces la gente tiende a olvidar el hecho de que fui a la universidad como cualquier otra persona.― Sherlock dejo de ver el tablero y puso los dedos bajo su barbilla. Recordó con exactitud como en una jugada maestra de poker, el friki del laboratorio de química le había ganado a todo el equipo de medicina la calavera. Era una persona, o había sido una persona, y la utilizaban para aprender. Pero Sherlock la quería para experimentar y para no compartir nada. No se le daba mucho eso de compartir.

―¿Desde cuando eres "como cualquier otra persona".Yo no olvido que Mycroft me contó que te graduaste por agradecimiento a que descubriste la infidelidad de uno de tus maestros, no por tu brillante historial de asistencias...―John no olvidaba el hecho de que Sherlock era un humano. Pero "común y corriente" no estaba ni cerca de ser dos adjetivos que se pudieran usar en el detective consultor.

―Era desgastante estar en un salón encerrado con un montón de gente que no tenía ganas de aprender algo que yo ya sabía. No es mi culpa. Al menos si iba a los exámenes, como todas las personas.―Se defendió Sherlock del ataque, moviendo la mano en un gesto desdeñoso.

―Si, pero no todas las personas roban una calavera con quien sabe que artimañas― Había razonado John para evitar que su amigo se perdieran entre sus recuerdos.

―No robada, ganada. Si, y no todas ganan a 35 personas juntas. De hecho, me faltan 3 prendas, en esa ocasión me despoje de una sola. Todavía recuerdo sus caras...―Sherlock había soltado una de esas raras sonrisa de orgullo. Si se sentía orgulloso se causar el mal o de cumplir sus objetivos no estaba claro. Y seguía mirando el tablero, analizando las posibilidades. Aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que no se iba a equivocar.

John comenzaba a tener un miedo irracional. Si Sherlock ganaba, el estaría medio humillado y desnudo, además de demostrar que era superior. No podía permitir que Holmes ganará en todo lo que hiciera. Si era malo socializando, tenía que ser malo en los juegos de mesa, que era una de las maneras de socializar más comunes. Por fuerza tenía que serlo.

―Bien hagamos algo. Una ronda todo o nada. Si yo gano, haces lo que quiera. Si tu ganas hago lo que tu quieras. Obvio con sus limitaciones éticas y esas cosas.¿Qué te parece?―Dijo Sherlock después de meditar algo. Sus palabras tenía una doble intención, pero su amigo, estaba tan concentrado en algo irracional e irrelevante que no creía que se diera cuenta del plan.

John lo pensó. Sherlock no podía ganar, era malo, iba a deducir alguna cosa imposible por las reglas. Esa era la razón que le faltaran 3 prendas, la ronda pasada se había equivocado en la deducción final. Era una apuesta relativamente segura. Iba tomarle una fotografía y se la enviaría a todo Scontland Yard "Famoso Detective Consultor pierde poderes. Sherlock Holmes no sabe jugar Clue". Oh, si, sería todo un éxito.

―Acepto. Vas a perder Holmes, y lo voy a disfrutar― El juego se había tornado inesperadamente en un campo de batalla. Y John amaba la batalla. Le encantaba salvar vidas, pero disfrutaba la adrenalina de ganar un juego bien jugado.

―Créeme Watson, se que lo vas a disfrutar― Si John no supiera que Sherlock era denso hasta podía haber creído que se trataba de una ironía.

Y así fue comenzó. En esa ronda, John parecía que iba ganar. Había logrado con mucha satisfacción que Sherlock que se quitara la camisa. Le faltaba poco, tenía la seguridad que Sherlock diría un disparate y todo se terminaría.

―Bien mi turno― Sherlock en un movimiento había dirigido su ficha a la casilla de la acusación. John estaba expectante, sabía que la única manera en que acertaría era si descartaba las cartas que tenía John en la mano, de las cuales no había sido revelada ninguna. Sherlock fracasaría. Y el si que lo disfrutaría.

En eso pensaba, cuando, al hacer un movimiento inesperado Sherlock, y ya sin la camisa, John centro la atención en los antebrazos de su amigo. Ahí, visibles desde cualquier angulo, y en ambos brazos (aunque marcadamente en el izquierdo), estaban las muchas marcas de lo que parecería una aguja, sin duda de las múltiples veces que su amigo se había inyectado alguna droga. Cuando se fijo en ello, Watson sintió una oleada de pena y de ira. ¿por qué siendo tan inteligente se dañaba así? Y fue cuando, por un segundo, pensó que Sherlock no contaba con mucha gente que lo apoyara de verdad.

Por alguna razón, quiso fijarse más en la piel de su amigo. Tal vez por que el juego le había dejado alguna secuela de tedio (entendía un poco la mentalidad de Homes al decir que era muy aburrido) o por simple curiosidad. No solo estaban las cicatrices del brazo, su piel estaba cubierta de raspones, moretones y una infinidad de cosas. Algunos morados, otros verdes. Algunos solo eran una marca obscura en algún punto. Y fue ahí que John se dio cuenta que su amigo era humano, y que podía salir lastimado. No era que creyera que era invencible, pero a veces, entre las camisas y las capas de ropa, esa vulnerabilidad no era tan evidente. Y su curiosidad le gano, cuando vio una cicatriz debajo de una costilla y le preguntó al menor de los Holmes:

―Sherlock, ¿de qué es esa marca que tienes?―Dijo John mientras apunaba al lugar de la marca. Su amigo despego brevemente los ojos del tablero, y después de ver la dirección en donde apuntaba su amigo sonrió y contesto:

―No se... ¿por qué no intenta deducirlo doctor Watson? Usted sabe como funciona el método, deme una explicación. ― Se veía divertido mientras se paraba y se acercaba a John para que este pudiera apreciar la marca. Era como una mancha no muy extensa, de forma redonda.

―¿Te dispararon? No espera... te hirieron con un objeto puntiagudo, ¿un puñal quizás?―John hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero Sherlock seguía impasible. Afortunadamente John estaba en ese modo doctor que relucía con profesionalismo y la visión de su amigo sin camisa y a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo no lo distraía... tanto.

―Vamos John, podrías hacerlo mejor¿Qué acaso tu no tienes marcas, cicatrices? Todo mundo las tenemos...―John no podía dejar de acordarse de las marcas en los brazos.¿Sería alguna especie de tortura? ¿sería parte de ese pasado obscuro y turbio del cual su amigo no hablaba?

―Claro, a todo mundo algo le ha dejado marca, interna o externa. En mi caso, no estoy orgulloso de algunas externas... Ven, acercate para verla mejor ...―Y de repente, Sherlock se acerco demasiado. La nariz de John chocaba con facilidad contra la piel del detective, pero el estaba asombrado. Las marcas no solo estaban en los brazos, también había cortes en un hombro, raspones, y demás. La piel de Sherlock, a pesar de ser tersa y blanquecina, era una colección de historias en morado.

―¿Ves? Lucen como las de cualquier otra persona.― Intercalo con una triste sonrisa el detective consultor. Eso casi era el lado humano de Sherlock.

―Me rindo, no tengo ni idea¿De qué son? No me vas a decir que todas son resultado de tus actividades ilícitas. Esta, por ejemplo―Dijo señalando la herida que estaba analizando ― tiene cara de tener mucho tiempo.

Cuando volteo a ver el lado que señalaba Watson,Sherlock rió un poco.

―¿Te rindes tan fácil? Pues bueno, no era ningún objeto y tienes razón, fue de hace mucho tiempo. Esa es de cuando estaba buscando abejas en un campamento― Como siempre, John tenía que practicar eso del arte de la seducción, perdón deducción.

―¿Abejas?―La imagen de un niño de cabellos rizados persiguiendo abejas era extraña en la mente de John. Como Sherlock no era muy maduro que digamos, él rara vez pensaba en Sherlock un pequeño y bajito ser indefenso como los niños normales. Suponía que un día simplemente se había levantado y ya tenía el cabello largo, rizado y media más de 1.80 mts.

―Si, me gustan mucho las abejas. Y me subí a un árbol por que Mycroft dijo que había un panal. No había nada, la rama donde me apoye se partió limpiamente a la mitad y me rompí 3 costillas. La herida es de la costilla que se me salto. Espera, esa no es nada...―Y dicho eso se subió, ante la sorpresa de Watson, el pantalón a la altura de los muslos, dejando ver una rodilla nudosa y huesuda atravesada por una irregular marca.

―Esta es de...―Comenzó a intentar explicar Sherlock ante la atónita mirada de su compañero de piso, que antes que soltará una palabra, decidió poner a prueba de nueva cuenta su método deductivo.

―Dejame adivinar,quiero volverlo a intentar. ¿Mycroft diciéndote que no hicieras algún experimento―Se quiso burlar John. Y el creyendo que todas eran producto de perseguir criminales por todo Londres. Los moretones si podrían ser de eso, pero saber que Sherlock siempre había sido Sherlock si impactaba en algo en la imagen que tenía. Eso quería decir que ya no había remedio para sus maneras.

―No, Barbaroja intentando defenderse― Contestó simplemente Sherlock. Después de crecer pegándose en los muebles y raspándose las rodillas en sus aventuras de piratas, al menor de los Holmes no le dolían mucho los golpes menores. Y las heridas de gravedad, bueno, le desesperaba que limitaran sus movimientos.

―¿Barbaroja?¿Era una persona, un criminal o qué?― Un momento, ¿Sherlock había jugando como un niño normal alguna vez? Definitivamente le pediría a la Sra. Holmes o a Mycroft una fotografía. Para recordar que Sherlock fue un niño. Si, era algo que iba a hacer.

―Mi perro, al que pise y se vengo con esta. Todas tienen algo que contar. Matraces que explote en mis clases, chicas a las que no les gustaron mis respuestas, hombres que tampoco les gustaron mis deducciones, y como siempre no observas.., si no te hubieras dado cuenta de la verdad de todas ellas ―Sherlock paso los dedos con melancolía por la de Barbaroja. Todas esas heridas, le recordaban los tiempos en donde nadie le juzgaba y podía ser feliz. Los nudos en los dedos por tocar violín, las noches en vela leyendo libros de piratas, la búsqueda eterna de panales, en fin, Recuerdos hermosos.

―¿A qué te refieres?― John ya estaba sintiendo la irritación habitual de cuando Sherlock era Sherlock.

―La piel de una persona, habla mucho de ella. ¿recuerdas que cuando te vi por primera vez te dije lo de Afganistan? Todo por la piel―Y dicho eso, acerco su mano a la marca desvanecida que el sol había dejado en John y empezó a recorrer con uno de sus largos dedos la muñeca del militar. John sintió una descarga eléctrica.

―Si, recordaré esos detalles de la piel la próxima vez―John se estaba tensando. Era solo un dedo, uno solo contra su piel y el corazón de repente había bombeado demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido, retumbando en sus oídos, ¿y mientras? Su amigo impasible, jugando con la prueba de su deducción acertada. No era la primera vez que había algún contacto, pero era la primera vez que sentía algo por ese contacto.

Después de una enigmática sonrisa, Sherlock decidió continuar con el juego, así que se sentó en el lugar que siempre ocupaba en el sillón.

―Quiero hacer una acusación― Dijo Sherlock con su profunda voz de detective consultor profesional.―Fue el Señor Mostaza, mató a la señora Blanca,en la cocina, con el candelabro. Y era evidente que tenía un amorío con la Señorita Escarlata, problemas en la pierna izquierda resultantes de su escasa actividad física y que escogió el candelabro por que estaba visiblemente inconforme con su matrimonio y el poco brillo de su carrera como militar. En pocas palabras, fue un crimen por tedio, igual que este juego― Y dicho eso, ante la mirada perpleja de John abrió las 4 cartas del centro del tablero para descubrir que eran exactamente las que el había mencionado.

Y era así como Watson estaba acabado. Bastardo de...ahora, sabía que Holmes y su macabro sentido del humor lo obligarían a humillarse. Bien, los soldados jamás agachan la cabeza. Así que se puso de pie, dispuesto a despojarse de su escasa dignidad enfrente a aquel ridículo e inteligente detective.

―Bien, creo que se que es lo que quieres...― Y estaba a punto de retirarse la ropa interior cuando Sherlock lo detuvo.

―Espera, ¿qué estas haciendo John?― Sherlock lo miraba con cierto aire horrorizado. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y no entendía que ocurría.

―Pues obvio, darte el gane...―Watson se había quedado mudo ante la reacción exagerada de su compañero. ¿Pero qué esa no era la finalidad del juego?

―No, no Dr. Watson, para avergonzarlo no me es necesario eso. Puede vestirse―Sherlock ya se había colocado de nueva cuenta la camisa. Y se la estaba abotonando. John no entendía. Hasta donde él sabía, los juegos de prendas estaban diseñados para terminar desnudos completamente y si la oportunidad se daba, tener sexo. Había estado francamente nervioso durante toda la partida por que pensó que esa era la intención de su compañero de habitación. El anterior experimento dentro de un caso había resultado en que lo había besado. Y bueno, suponía que por ahí iba la cosa. ¿O era lo que interiormente deseaba? Bah, tonterías el no era gay, Sherlock estaba casado con su trabajo y la única cosa que lo seducía era el trabajo. Bueno, tal vez por eso malinterpreto absolutamente todo, por que estaba seguro que esto tenía que ver con el trabajo ¿o no?

―¿Para qué querías jugar ―Mientras se colocaba todo de nuevo, John intento preguntarle su motivación a Sherlock. No era lógico que jugaran a ese ridículo juego, en donde el detective inesperadamente se había convertido en alguien muy bueno.

―Es que necesitaba encontrar una razón para que, voluntariamente un grupo de personas quedara en diferentes estados de desnudez. Bueno, se me ocurrió un juego de prendas, pero como no había cartas cerca de la victima, supuse que no había sido poker. Y nos llevó 30 minutos a dos personas quedar prácticamente desnudas, así que al asesino le llevó una hora más o menos el crimen. Listo, le hablaré a Lestrade. Esto fue como de 7, me hizo ir a la escena del crimen por que pensó que era un crimen en masa. Resulto ser un solo asesinato y 5 personas drogadas. Bah, no se ni por que me moleste. En fin...

El médico miliar estaba francamente receloso. No solo se había vestido, ahora ¿compartirían el té o que cosa?. Una vez que terminó de colocarse sus cosas, decidió sentarse en su sillón sin apartar sus ojos azules del tinte morado que tenían los de Sherlock. Tal vez reflejo al color de la camisa que portaba.

―¿Cómo vas a cobrar tu juego?― Preguntó Watson. El ambiente se había tensado con una emoción diferente. Era como si fueran un gran gato de bufanda azul y un ratoncito con traje militar persiguiendo quien sabe que cosa.

―¿Cobrar el juego?― Sherlock no entendía nada de nada. Ya se había acabado ese juego, ¿ a qué se refería John? Que el recordara el juego no incluía billetes falsos.

―Si, ¿qué quieres de premio?―John no sabía como decir las cosas. ¿Y si su compañero de piso pedía de premio algo que no podía darle? O que quizás si quería darle. Bueno, todo había sido por un caso, pero nunca se sabía.

―En esta ocasión nada. Al fin, después de algunos años pude ver tu cicatriz de la herida de bala. Con eso me basta― Y fue ahí cuando Holmes esbozó una de esas raras sonrisas sinceras. John quedo desconcertado.

―¿Para que querías ver la cicatriz de mi herida?―John no entendía por que del repentino interés en una antigua marca de una antigua herida que no dolía nada.

―Por qué mis ojos querían ver el daño que había causado tu cojera psicosomática―Sherlock se reía ahora de aquella historia.

―¡Si me dispararon!― Se defendió John. Lo sabía, pero sus recuerdos no eran muy claros. Solo recordaba haber estado tirado en el campo de batalla y que al despertar le dolía todo. No supo muy bien donde había quedado la herida hasta que ya estaba de regreso en Inglaterra con una dolor agudo que el solo pudo definir que venía de la pierna. Hasta encontrar la cicatriz del hombro. A cualquiera le podía pasar en su opinión.

―Si, ya vi la marca. Pero, me dio risa que escogieras la pierna de entre todas las coas que te podían haber dolido. Tu terapeuta estaría orgullosa de qué algo te hizo cambiar de manera de parecer ―Y se había instalado ahí la sonrisa en el rostro del detective consultor.―Me da gusto que la adrenalina hiciera que cambiaras de parecer sobre el dolor―Sherlock no podía haber pedido mejor compañero de piso, y que pudiera estar en sus pesquisas sin bastón era fenomenal.

―Si, la adrenalina tuvo gran parte que ver...― "Y tus extrañas manías otro tanto" quiso agregar el doctor militar. Pero se guardo el comentario. Ya le había dado demasiadas satisfacciones a su terapeuta.

―Bueno, al menos no fue una perdida de tiempo este horrible juego... ―Sherlock ya vestido seguía mirando al tablero como si comiera personas.

―Permiteme, este juego apesta― Y John, ya también completamente arreglado, paso sobre su amigo, tomo el cuchillo y re-apuñalo el tablero a la pared.

Como siempre, Sherlock tenía razón en las marcas. Y en haber marcado con un cuchillo ese tablero.

* * *

 _ ***Clue/Cluedo**_. En español a veces llamado ¿Quién es el culpable?.


	3. Y las certezas en el cuerpo

¡Hola! Este capítulo fue uno de los que más me costo trabajo. Sin temor a equivocarme esta es mi "primera vez" haciendo este tipo de escritos.

Solo quiero mencionar que la "primera vez" implícita aquí es "darse cuenta de estar enamorado". La explicita la escribiré como la siguiente advertencia:

 _ **Advertencia:**_ El siguiente capítulo contiene un mal intento de smut. Probablemente sea como mermelada de limon o "lemon y nada".

Si, la primera vez es "la primera vez".

Adelante con el capitulo. Y pido disculpas de antemano, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de escribir así.

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Y las certezas en el cuerpo"**_

―Sherlock, ¿necesitas algo de la tienda? Voy a ir por comida...―Pregunto tranquilamente un miércoles Watson, el médico militar antes de salir del departamento que compartía con su amigo el extravagante detective Sherlock Holmes.

―Si, de hecho si, hice una pequeña lista, ten― Y su amigo, que estaba enfrascado usando la computadora, alargo el brazo que contenía un pequeño papel doblado. Y ahí estaba escrito, en esa caligrafía precisa firme y clara una lista. John la tomo sin decir una palabra. Era raro que Sherlock hiciera una lista, más raro que se la diera a John, pero no pregunto nada y la tomo. Quizás sería la primera vez que le escribía una lista de compra, ¿sería este al cambio por el habían discutido unos días atrás?. Ojala y si.

―Ahí hay algunas cosas de la farmacia, las voy a ocupar en un experimento, cuento contigo―Dijo el detective mientras revisaba unos datos en la pantalla.

Sin poner objeción Watson salio del departamento dispuesto a intentar llenar el refrigerador con algo más que partes del cuerpo humano congeladas. Una vez realizadas las compras de víveres, se dirigió a la farmacia y sin si quiera leer antes, pronuncio la lista de su compañero de piso a la dependienta.

―Hola buenas tardes, me puede dar una botella de alcohol, un paquete de algodón, un par de jeringas de 3ml, una caja de aspirinas, una de desinflamatorios, un paquete de condones y un lubrican...te―¿Eh? ¿qué demonios era lo último? ¿Desde cuando Sherlock compraba esas cosas? La dependiente amablemente fue por todo, pero John pudo ver la mirada de desaprobación de una señora grande que se encontraba por ahí. Y más por que Watson casi había gritado toda la lista. Jamás imagino que tales objetos estarían ahí. Era la primera vez que pasaba vergüenza en la farmacia. Y eso que era médico y que estaba acostumbrado a comprar "ciertas" cosas. Cuando regreso al 221B de Baker Street estaba dividido entra la intriga y la vergüenza.

―Hola, ya llegue― ¿Cómo hacer esa pregunta?. Solo se había sentido así de confundido cuando su hermana le había dicho que le gustaban las mujeres.

―Gracias, ¿trajiste todo lo que te encargue?― Sherlock seguía usando la computadora, y no había nada extraño en el tono que había empleado. Pero estaba internamente complacido por que había logrado una pequeña diversión: que John sufriera un ataque. Si, estaba lo suficientemente aburrido como para planear como molestar a John. Y cuando se enterara de lo del suéter., puff jugada maestra. Por que el juego nunca termina.

―Si, solo me quedo una duda...―"¿Solo una duda?" Pensó John, En realidad era una avalancha de preguntas que tenía oportunidad de comunicar en solo una duda. Bien, era ahora o nunca―Tu lubricante, ¿era base agua o aceite? ―Soltó de repente mientras extendía la bolsa con lo que le había pedido a Sherlock. La pregunta le carcomía. ¿sería crucial para el experimento? ¿qué clase de experimento requiere ese tipo de materiales?¿o quizás sería otra cosa?¿al fin vería algo social o sentimental de ese antisocial?

―¿Qué?, ah no... daba igual. ― Sherlock no hizo mucho caso de su amigo mientras posaba una fugaz mirada en él para comprobar si había llegado en una pieza de su arriesgada aventura al supermercado. De pensar en todo lo que podía hacer ocurrido, le hacía sonreír.

―Sherlock, acaso...―preguntar, o no preguntar ese era el dilema ―¿Acaso tendrás una cita?―John no se quería quedar con la duda. Por que si no era para un experimento y era para una cita, estaba más que claro en lo que acabaría dicha cita. ¿Pero que no se suponía que Sherlock no hacía esas cosas en las citas? ¿Qué no se suponía que ni siquiera tenía citas?

―¿Es algo que te incomode?―Pregunto un muy divertido Holmes con una sonrisa siniestra. Estaba disfrutando ver a través de los azules ojos de su amigo como su cerebro buscaba las respuestas. La respuesta mental de Watson era "si", la lógica era "no". Opto por la segunda.

―No, para nada. Solo estoy sorprendido― "No celoso", se dijo mentalmente John mientras seguía implorando que le dijera que eran otra cuestión.

―¿De qué te sorprendes? Soy un hombre adulto, soltero, no tengo compromisos...― ¿Sherlock estaba probando a John a propósito? Hace algunos días el le había dicho lo mismo a su compañero de cuarto cuando discutían el uso de espacios. Todo se había suscitado cuando, por primera vez en todo el tiempo de convivencia, John había discutido con Sherlock por el uso del espacio compartido. Y todo por que evitaba llevar a sus citas al departamento, la última casi muere de un infarto cuando, a la mañana siguiente después de una increíble noche carnal encontró uno de los experimentos de su amigo en la cocina. Fue un desastre. O tal vez era otra cosa.

―Si, tienes razón solo que...―"Solo que pensé que tu no hacías esas cosas y que tu yo..." No, no era eso lo que pensaba John. Lo que quería decir... lo que realmente pensaba. Al carajo, si que estaba celoso. Celoso de que Sherlock saliera con alguien.

―¿Solo qué John?―Sherlock, sin que John lo averiguara se había hecho el firme propósito, hacía algunos días de probar los limites de su amigo. Después de lo del juego de cluedo y el episodio con Hamish la rana (que lamentablemente termino de regreso en la tienda de mascotas), él se había dado cuenta que necesitaba hacer ese experimento. Cuyo titulo llevaba "Sana convivencia con el Dr. Watson" Y era un experimento de variables sociales. Sherlock no solía hacer experimentos sociales, pero tenía un buen rato sin un caso de más de 7 y se moría de aburrimiento. Además, recibo una sutil advertencia de parte de su casera, la Sra. Hudson que si seguía pelando con John le subiría la renta. Era para el bien común y sin ningún fin egoísta, visto objetivamente.

―Solo que no es común ja ja ja―Bien eso era la verdadera razón. ¿A quien engañaba? Sonaba patético, sonaba como una de esas chicas que mandan al mejor amigo a la friendzone y luego se arrepienten y ya cuando quieren salir con el el amigo tiene novia. Aunque claro, Sherlock si era su amigo, pero no su novio.

―Lo sé, pero me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento... ¿ y si jugamos a algo?―Sherlock necesitaba urgentemente algo de adrenalina. Acaba de buscar "música pop" en internet. Y estaba seguro que no era lo más estúpido que había buscado en el último momento. Su historial se estaba llenando de "primer ministro británico" y esas estupideces.

En cuanto John oyó la proposición de Sherlock tragó en seco.¿Jugar? Por alguna extraña razón, la bolsa con el pedido de Sherlock lo hizo...¿emocionarse? Ok. Sherlock nunca se refería a ese tipo de juegos.¿Verdad?.Durante el último mes o algo así, John se confundía más y más con su amigo. ¿o no?

―¿Cómo a qué?―A John se le habían acabado las ideas de juegos. Existían muchas cosas que nunca había hecho con Sherlock, pero no por eso las tenían que hacer todas. ¿verdad? Y ¿Qué tipo de cosas no hacían juntos? Cuando lo pensó un poco, decidió que ese eran el tipo de cosas que no debían hacer juntos. Por el bien de la sana convivencia en el 221 B.

―Pues, a hacer deducciones ¿qué te parece?. Empiezo yo, hace mucho que tengo ganas de decirte un par de cosas que he descubierto de ti, John. Y creo que no sabes todo lo que yo sé sobre ti ― Y ahí estaban las manos debajo de la barbilla para probar el punto. El médico no se sentía preparado para un interrogatorio. Él le había ayudado a Sherlock con varios, y sabía que Sherlock hacía deducciones que te dejaban total y completamente molesto. A veces simplemente decía lo que pensaba, que resultaba lo correcto y esperaba que le confirmaras que tenía la razón. Trago pesado.

―Bien, no tengo nada que esconder― John tenía mucha resolución. ¿Qué podría preguntarle Sherlock que no supiera ya? O más bien ¿Que podía decirle que no era verdad? Y de repente empezó a sudar en frío. ¿Y si le decía la única cosa que no sabía y que era la más completa de las verdades? Con ese pensamiento, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente del detective consultor, mientras veía como el mismo apartaba la computadora y se sentaba más erguido en su puesto.

―Correcto. Tu solo tienes oportunidad de decir si o no. No más. ¿Quieres continuar?― Sherlock esperaba que se rindiera, lo estaba presionando a sus limites. Lo había hecho desde que llego aquella tarde. Y no le iba dar el gusto de nada. Ni de quejarse siquiera. Si, lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

―¿Por qué no querría continuar? Vamos Holmes, me estoy impacientando―A este paso, John sabía, por la expresión de su amigo, que Sherlock sabía, que John no estaba siendo del todo sincero.

―Bien pues entonces empecemos. Serán solo 5 deducciones. Rápido. 1)Pensabas que era un asco jugando al clue por que la ultima vez que jugamos apuñale al tablero y que tu victoria sería fácil Es decir, me subestimaste, cuando en realidad sigue sin gustarme el juego. ¿si o no?―Había comenzado por algo fácil, no entendía adonde quería llegar así que John contesto:

―Si, tienes toda la razón. Siguiente deducción―John a veces no podía creer lo infantil que era su amigo. Mira que tener 5 oportunidades y gastarlas en algo tan trivial como eso.

―2)Estas molesto conmigo desde el incidente de la rana por que te bese sin previo aviso. ¿Si o no?― Sherlock sonrió de lado cuando terminó. Le había dado al clavo, estaba seguro.

¡Desgraciado! ¿y esa era la segunda? John se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Pero era fácil de evadir hasta cierto punto. No era todo lo que le había molestado, pero no quedaría tan mal.

―Si, tienes razón. Yo creo que a nadie le gustaría que lo besaran sin previo aviso― Bueno, más o menos bien contestada.

―3)Eres heterosexual declarado, pero sigues diciendo que "no hay nada malo en que alguien sea gay" lo que me hace pensar que eres abierto a pensar en otros tipos de orientación. ¿Si o no?―Sherlock estaba mirando como un escaner a John, intentaba obtener de sus gestos la mayor parte de la información que podía para que sus preguntas lograran su objetivo: incomodarlo sobremanera. El deporte favorito de Sherlock: molestar personas.

―Holmes, vamos, desde el primer día que nos conocimos sabes de mi hermana, sería ridículo pensar que tengo problemas con los gays...Supongo que es un si.― John no entendía del todo por que el extraño cuestionamiento. Sherlock había visto con todas las chicas con las que había salido, se había portado como un patán engreído con la mayoría de ellas hasta el punto en el que todas lo habían botado.―Además tu mismo te has encargado de acabar con mi escasa felicidad, no teniendo por qué tantas preguntas.

― John, solo estoy intentando deducir cosas de ti que normalmente no deduzco. El saber que dispararías a alguien amenazado es una deducción cotidiana, así que solo estoy viendo un poco más allá ¿sabes?. Cuando convives con alguien dejas de ver lo evidente, te acostumbras a esa persona, a su cercanía y entonces no ves más allá. Simplemente estoy haciendo lo que siempre hago y que, al vivir contigo ya no intento. Esto se esta haciendo cada vez más difícil...―Sherlock buscaba detalles en su memoria, en todas partes para decirle algo a John que no supiera de el mismo, Para sorprenderlo. Pero cuando ves a la misma persona todos los días bebiendo café, sentado en el sillón, escuchando quien sabe que cosa de música horrible cuentas con esa rutina. Eso se estaba poniendo francamente difícil.

―¿Tu teniendo problemas con una deducción? Vaya, eso si es una novedad...― El doctor estaba siendo sarcástico. Todos los días, John había visto como Sherlock sufría a veces con el hilo de sus pensamientos, como tenía que pasarse momentos enteros sentado en su sillón para llegar al hilo de pensamiento lógico y correcto. Por eso ya estaba cada día menos sorprendido por las capacidades del detective. No era que dejara de ser asombroso, era que la costumbre a veces ganaba. Pero lo que siempre le sorprendería es que Holmes buscaba algo más de lo evidente para todos una vez que entraba en su proceso mental.

―No es ninguna novedad John, soy humano. Pensemos... ¡ah! Ya vi algo, no se si sea evidente esto que te diré, pero voy a decirte algo que no sabes. ―Sherlock estaba realmente feliz. Un par de minutos de profunda observación, y a pesar de ser tan denso, al fin había descubierto algo interesante.―John, tienes las pupilar dilatadas, lo cual significa que estas pensando en algo que te agrada. Por tu comportamiento de arreglarte más en las últimas semanas es evidente que quieres quedar bien con alguien.―Sherlock hizo una pequeña pausa y se levanto del sillón, y sin decir nada puso una de las palmas de su manos debajo de la muñeca del médico militar. A John se le acelero el pulso con el contacto, no entendía por que, pero sentía su corazón latir debajo de sus oídos. Estaba tan cerca, esa mirada analítica de color iridiscente lo taladraba. Y se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la verdad. Y más cuando continuo diciendo lo que para Watson ya resultaba evidente.―Tienes el pulso agitado, lo que indica que estas nervioso, pero juntando todos los detalles anteriores diría que lo más probable es que estés enamorado, por que últimamente sonríes de una manera inusual. Y se que es una persona cercana a ti por que es un comportamiento que los demás señalan. Tienes conflictos con ese amor, lo que explica las ojeras en los días en los que no te has desvelado en la clínica o en un caso conmigo. Haz bajado algo de peso, intentas quedar bien, pero no has cambiado mucho, tal vez deseas que no se de cuenta de lo que sientes, lo que indica esa persona podría no estar de acuerdo con tus sentimientos, o que es alguien que... oh...―Sherlock se había detenido y su rostro de había tornado blanco. Al fin, después de meses de evitar esa deducción la había realizado sin rechistar.

―4)Estoy enamorado de alguien, que no es una chica o mi novia y no se lo pienso decir. Si, estas en lo correcto― John no lo había dejado terminar. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo. Al fin, después de negar un montón de cosas, el estúpido de Holmes lo había descubierto. Y sabía, por el rostro que había puesto su amigo que ya había llegado a la conclusión de quien era. ¿Quién era más cercano a John que el propio Sherlock? ¿Quién era le culpable de que no durmiera nada?¿Quién era la persona más problemática que conocería jamás?. Él, y John se había encargado de decirlo muchísimas veces. Con ese pensamiento se levanto abatido de su puesto y decidió dirigirse a su habitación

―John, espera...―Sherlock se había movido rápidamente, y no había querido soltar la muñeca que anteriormente le había sujetado r a su compañero de piso―Se que siempre digo cosas innecesarias y que no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas...―A John eso le sonaba a modo de disculpa. Genial, ni siquiera se había confesado y lo estaba rechazando. Eso, tendría que ser un récord en alguna parte.

―Si, para ser detective a veces no deduces cosas obvias―John estaba de mal humor, pero, el brazo de Sherlock lo había obligado a quedarse donde estaba. Si, el enfado era increíble, pero no por eso dejaba de tener esas emociones encontradas

―Solo quiero que sepas que no te voy a juzgar por eso de que no aceptas que eres gay y que les deseo lo mejor a ti y a Mycroft...―Sherlock había tragado pesado cuando menciono todo aquello. Aveces no le gustaba saber toda la verdad de golpe. No sabía ni que pensar, su gordo hermano con el pequeño de John. No quería decirle a su amigo que tenía mal gusto, pero estaba bastante tentado a hacerlo.

―¿Qué dijiste?―John estaba perplejo. Sabía que su amigo (interés romántico, o lo que fuera Sherlock) era denso. Pero eso ya era el colmo.

―Que les deseo la felicidad a ti y a mi hermano...―Holmes miraba sin entender a John. Le estaba dando su aprobación después de toda esa información y John parecía molesto. ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Le estaba dando su apoyo. Sin más solo se le ocurrió fruncir el ceño.

―Lo oí la primera vez. ¿Crees que yo y...? ¡¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar algo semejante?!―John estaba enfadado. La mayor estupidez que podía decir un Holmes. Como siempre, algo se le había escapado a Sherlock. En este caso, el Holmes era el Holmes incorrecto.

―Pues, yo no conozco alguien más problemático que Mycroft, y no te juntas más que con él o conmigo...― Sherlock entornaba los ojos con seña de no estar comprendiendo. 35 años cumplidos apróximadamente, más de 20 casos importantes y quien sabe cuantos menores y no podía intuir que su compañero de departamento lo quería. Si, era un récord.

―Si, tu lo haz dicho, con Mycroft y contigo...―John miró fijamente a Holmes y dejo que las palabras hicieran efecto. Sherlock veía a John. No entendía el por que, era claro que quería a su hermano ¿qué estaba esperando John?. Quería un favor, una petición... oh...

―John, me siento alagado, pero la idea de un trío no es mi ideal. Y menos con mi gordo hermano―Bien, captaba las señales, no las decodificaba correctamente. A ese paso, Moriarty no necesitaría dispararle a Sherlock, John lo mataría por él. Desesperado, solo respondió:

―Eres un idiota Holmes―Y sin decir más, John jaló a Sherlock, utilizando el brazo con el que lo había sujetado, tiro de él y lo besó.

Sherlock se había quedado estático, mientras John intentaba que la diminuta capacidad emocional de su compañero de piso funcionara correctamente.

Los primeros 5 segundos en donde John había tenido el control habían sido gloria eterna. Por más que jamás lo hubiera querido decir, que lo negara, desde aquel "experimento" John había esperado con ansias volver a besar a Sherlock. Sentir el contacto de sus labios. Se sujeto con fuerza mientras sentía como poco a poco Sherlock reaccionaba. Tendría un par de segundos más, antes de que las cosas se fueran al carajo. Watson lo sabía. Una vez que Sherlock comprendiera todo, quien sabe cual sería su reacción. Y John se temió lo peor, cuando después de ese beso, lo aparto de él. El juego había terminado

―John yo...―La voz le salia ronca a Sherlock. Se le notaba tenso e incomodo. Como aquella primera vez que le contestó "estoy casado con mi trabajo". Ya vería John como lo arreglaba para poder seguir viviendo juntos.

―Si, ya se, tu no me correspondes, ¿sabes qué? Solo olvidalo. Por primera vez, acepta que te...―John no pudo terminar la frase por que Sherlock se había acercado a él y lo besaba con mucha pasión. Había sido algo brusco, sin premeditación. Luego había cambiado a algo lento, cadencioso, cargado. No era como la vez pasada, ahora se encontraba algo más implícito ahí. Sabía a victoria. A ganar una batalla interna, y a perder la razón.

Continuo acelerando el ritmo, aumentando la intensidad. John pensaba que así debía de sentirse el violín entre los dedos de Sherlock haciendo música. Agitada cuando la ira lo embargaba, centelleante cuando la felicidad azotaba y nostálgica cuando la tristeza invadía. Ese beso tenía felicidad, nostalgia, tristeza, pero ni un rastro de arrepentimiento. Por alguna razón, John entendía perfectamente como deshacer los labios de Sherlock en los suyos. Se aferro de las solapas de la camisa de su "amigo" y empezó a ser más exigente, a pedir explicaciones. Justo cuando iba a subir la intensidad del beso, inesperadamente Sherlock se despegó de él, y lo oyó a lo lejos, por estar absorbido en el momento, decir:

―Yo no me equivocó, solo se me paso un detalle― A este punto la voz del detective se había convertido en un roncó susurro apremiante. Quería más, deseaba más. ¿donde habían quedado esos sentimientos no correspondidos? ¿donde estaba el miedo? ¿qué era toda la adrenalina que lo recorría?

Watson no tenía claras muchas cosas, más que, por extraño que fuera, por mucho que le costara admitirlo y por lo sociópata (o psicópata) que sonará simple y llanamente, lo deseaba. Lo quería, lo necesitaba. Y si eso lo convertía en gay, en asesino, en una cabra, en lo que fuera, tal vez no sería tan mala la etiqueta.

Pudo haber contestado a esa arrogancia, pudo haber recordado que él mismo había dicho que jamás iba a permitir que Sherlock lo volviera a besar y negarse a seguir en ese juego que apenas comenzaba, pero, con solo un pequeño contacto, la energía que despedían juntos había borrado todo de su mente. ¿Sherlock lo estaría drogando de nueva cuenta?¿o solo era el efecto de los besos de la persona de la que estaba enamorada? Cuando repitió esa palabra simplemente se dejo llevar. Se dejo arrastrar entre la tormenta que se entreveía en los ojos de Sherlock.

John pensaba que Sherlock no tenía experiencia en las relaciones personales, pero, cuando con una maestría lo empujo hasta su habitación entre besos y caricias, no supo que pensar. No sabía donde empezaba su deseo y donde el de Sherlock.

Luego estuvo más que claro que no estaba pensando en nada. No pensó mucho cuando voluntariamente se dejo sacar el suéter ante la mirada violácea de su compañero de apartamento. No medito cuando empezó a besar a Sherlock con la suficiente intensidad como para dejarle marcas por todo el cuerpo. No reflexiono el hecho de que estaban los dos sobre la cama del detective besándose como desesperados, semi desnudos. Y seguramente hacía mucho rato que todo lo que ocupaba su mente y atención era Sherlock.

―Bien, creo que esto no lo esperaba...― Dijo el menor de los Holmes, buscando con la mirada la bolsa de las compras de la farmacia,pero John lo detuvo. No quería pensar mucho las cosas, no quería que hubiera demasiadas pruebas de que eso estaba sucediendo. ¿Y si en la mañana todo resultaba ser un experimento más? No sabía de que hablaba el detective consultor, pero no quería que sus comentarios lo hundieran más en la incertidumbre. Prefería un día de claridad aunque después negara todo a pasar toda la vida agachado escondiendo sus sentimientos. Por eso le había irritado el comentario de Sherlock.

―Espera, ¿yo soy tu reemplazo?―¿Así que Sherlock no había tenido una cita y lo usaba a él de reemplazo. ¡Qué diablos le pasaba! Estaba a punto de mostrarse furico cuando oyó la cantarina risa del menor de los Holmes.

―No, eras en realidad eras el grupo fijo. Y si me permites, me dedicaré a probarte― Y evitando que dijera otra cosa, empezó a besar su cuello con lentitud, torturándolo. Usando esos largos dedos como si el médico militar no fuera una persona, si no algo digno de adoración. Sherlock no entendía bien que era esa cosa que bailaba dentro de su pecho, que golpeaba en todas partes de su cuerpo y que lo hacía sentir extremadamente feliz. Pero, John, su John estaba con él y no necesitaba más.

Si, no habían dicho nada de sus sentimientos ¿era necesario? Sherlock sabía que John estaba enamorado, John sabía que Sherlock nunca admitiría estar enamorado simplemente por que no era su estilo. Además, sus labios sobre él provocaban que en lo único que pensará fuera en dejarse hacer. Y así se dejo hacer.

Dejo que el detective lo terminara de desvestir. Que con maestría tocara todos los rincones de su cuerpo mientras contenía el aliento y exhalaba sonidos que avergonzarían hasta los más castos. El a su vez, no pudo ocultar su curiosidad y también termino de despojar de su ropa a su compañero de aventuras (en más de un sentido). Y, primero tímidamente quiso entender el enigma que era aquella cabeza, descubriendolo poco a poco con sus labios, con sus manos, con sus caricias.

No podía ver la mirada del hombre con el que compartía intimidad, por que este se dedicaba a analizar la situación, a entrar en su palacio mental y obtener información, aunque fuera vaga de que era lo que realmente ocurría. El no decía bobadas como amor, todo era cuestión de química o física, y en eso estaba basando el acuciante sentimiento que había despertado John Watson en su corazón. Por eso, dedicaba a armar ese rompecabezas con todo lo que tenía. Los mismos ojos que tantas veces había atrapado criminales ahora se encontraban disfrutando del momento. Pero no se miraba más humano, solo se miraba más concentrado en un arte que no era su especialidad: el arte de seducir. Pero era malditamente inteligente y de seguro encontraría el ritmo rápido. John sentía que era como si pudiera leer su mente. Con solo una pizca de información entendía que era lo que necesitaba, y reflejaba ese deseo en su cuerpo.

De repente, las respuestas a tantas cosas que temían fueran espejismos de sus sentimientos se contenían en la dedicación de su compañero. Si bien era cierto, esta era la primera vez que compartía intimidad con un hombre, no llegaba a ser ni de lejos la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien pero, ¿Por qué todo era diferente? No alcanzo a comprender si era por que los dos eran hombres o porque, por primera vez en toda su vida tenía una fuerte conexión, casi espiritual con la persona que lo recorría con sus manos.

Estaba muy concentrado cuando sintió la intrusión en su sistema. Pero no se sorprendió del contacto, todo había pasado como siempre: Sherlock, haciendo lo que se le daba la gana sin pedir permiso alguno. Así como había entrado a su vida, en su momento de necesidad, completando una parte de él y sin previo aviso, así se había apoderado de cada rincón de su cuerpo. Tal vez ni siquiera Sherlock entendiera el por que hacía las cosas, pero se veía empujado, por una fuerza más allá de su comprensión a satisfacer el anhelo oculto que guardaba en su corazón.

Fuera un solo experimento, fuera la vida entera así. No haría preguntas. Los años de convivencia con el excéntrico del 221B de Baker Street le habían enseñado a reunir primero pistas y pruebas. Ya después haría sus propias deducciones de todo lo que significaba entregar su cuerpo a Sherlock.

Una vez que los dos llegaron al clímax John entendió que, tal vez no sabía que estaba pensando Sherlock, pero que por primera vez en su vida, podía entender con toda claridad como se sentía. O al menos esperaba que estuviera tan complacido como él.

El sol se filtraba por la ventana. Watson lo sentía sobre sus parpados. Era el anuncio de la mañana tocando a la puerta de la vigilia del médico militar. Lo que era extraño, no recordaba haberse dormido. Pero estaba tan cómodo... Y de repente las cosas en su cerebro comenzaron a encajar lentamente.

―¿Qué paso aquí?―Pregunto un confundido John abriendo de golpe los ojos. No estaba en su recamara, eso era raro, tenía una sensación de bienestar como nunca en su vida, y su mejor amigo estaba, en el mismo estado de desnudez, sentado en la cama, mirando al techo como si estuviera en su palacio mental. Un momento ¿mismo estado de desnudez?. Oh, por todos...

―Vamos John, si hasta Anderson podría sacar esa conclusión, tu y yo...―Sherlock estaba radiante. Tan radiante que era evidente que se quería ufanar del hecho.

―¡No lo digas en voz alta! ¡Por dios!...―John estaba horrorizado. ¿cómo había permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? ¿y si eso arruinaba su amistad? ¿y si la Sra. Hudson se daba cuenta y luego todos? ¿si de repente aparecían en los periódicos y revistas del corazón como la mejor pareja de Inglaterra por sobre los reyes y príncipes? . Bien, no había tomado nada más que una buena dosis de Holmes a la carta. Estaba jodido. Jodido, pero feliz y para nada arrepentido.

―¿Por qué no quieres que diga en voz alta que tuvimos sexo anoche? No entiendo...―Sherlock estaba igual de feliz que de confundido. Parecía no saber que normalmente no tenías sexo(¿o hacías el amor?) con tu compañero de cuarto. ¿Sherlock no estaba enamorado de John o si?

―¡Basta! Soy..., yo soy...―Le había gritado más a su mente que a Sherlock. Él era heterosexual. Y lo más importante: si era gay lo mantenía un secreto por que su amigo jamás le correspondería. Oh, pero ya le correspondía. ¿eso lo hacía gay gay o solo Holmesexual?

―Eras, John, eras...―Le pico Sherlock mientras se desperezaba. John jamás volvería a cruzar la puerta de su habitación igual. Eso si se podía mover. Sherlock confiaba en su entrenamiento militar. A él no le dolía casi nada después de la noche que había pasado.

―¿Y entonces que somos tu y yo?¿Acaso somos novios? ¿Amantes?―John estaba enfadado. No entendía como se había dejado enredar por lo que, a leguas parecía un elaborado plan criminal para hacerlo pasar por gay. Todo realizado por su inteligente, demasiado inteligente, guapo, escultural... ejem, compañero de piso.

―Elemental John, somos ambas―Así como si hubiera dicho que había leche en el refrigerador o té en la mesilla de la sala lo había soltado. Como si dos más dos fueran cuatro. Así de certero. Así de simple.

John solo ensancho los ojos por la sorpresa, y se dedico a observar a Sherlock. Tenía una sonrisa que inundaba de luz sus ojos. El cabello rizado más rizado y revuelto que de costumbre. Incluso, y a pesar de parecer un hielo, el ligero tono sonrosado de sus mejillas lo delataba. No se estaba yendo con bromas.

―¿Estas hablando enserio o...?―La pregunta de John, que solo era trámite para reafirmar sus ideas, se vio interrumpida por la suave vibración del teléfono de Sherlock. No era mensaje, era una muy insistente llamada. Mirando fugazmente a John, el detective se levanto de la cama y se puso a buscar sus pantalones y los bolsillos del mismo. Saco el aparato y contesto. Se paso la llamada haciendo gestos de fastidio y después de un corto tiempo colgó.

El Dr. Watson veía a Sherlock, apreciando todos los detalles de su anatomía. Y estaba enfrascado en ello, cuando su ahora amante, novio o lo que fuera le dijo:

―John, vístete. ¡Tenemos un caso!― Y le paso sus pantalones. Una vez que medio se hubo puesto algunas prendas, se dio cuenta que el detective consultor ya se hallaba casi en la puerta.

Por que Sherlock se había llevado en su cuerpo, la razón de todos sus desvelos. Y la certeza de que ya no tenía dudas. Eran solo ellos dos. Ellos dos y un nuevo caso.


	4. Y el alma en alguien más

Y así llegamos al final de la historia. Siempre imagine que Sherlock era alguien poco convencional, pero quería darle un bonito final a este Jonhlock. Así que tuve que unir las dos ideas.

La "primera vez" explicita es "decir te amo". La primera vez implícita es "aceptar que el amor no es perfecto". Este capítulo en especial le di enfoque en pensar como de complicadas son las relaciones. Intente que toda la historia fuera principalmente desde el punto de vista de John pero a veces necesitaba expresar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sherlock.

Sin más, este es el final de la historia.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Y el alma en alguien más"**_

John había creído que tener de amante al famoso detective consultor Sherlock Holmes cambiaría en muchas cosas su manera de vivir. Pero se había equivocado.

Para empezar, ni siquiera tuvieron que revelar nada, cuando comenzaron a intentar decir "Sherlock y yo somos pareja" la gran mayoría había dicho "por fin lo admitieron". La Sra. Hudson se alegro mucho, Lestrade le dio sus condolencias a John, Mycroft lo amenazó, Molly se mostró visiblemente ofendida con ambos a la vez que contenta y Angelo, el del restaurante les ofreció una deliciosa cena para festejar.

Era como si todo mundo quisiera que estuvieran juntos. Y eso, había resultado en cantidades iguales de halagador, abrumador y confuso.

En gran medida, lo único que había cambiado eran las demostraciones afectivas. Que eran bastante escasas. Era como si Sherlock tuviera una probeta de sentimientos, y que solo cuando se llenará decidiera hace demostraciones físicas (y en ocasiones excesivamente pasionales) de afecto.

En público eran el mismo par de siempre. Quizás Sherlock era un 10% más amable y protector con John. Pero en todo lo demás seguía igual. El único que notaba ese cambio era, curiosamente el mismo Dr. Watson.

No había corazoncitos, no había peluches en el 221B, no había cartas, flores o chocolates. John había intentado hacerlo, el era muy detallista, pero Sherlock no parecían entender el mecanismo de los detalles. Cuando dejo la primera carta romántica, a John le quedo muy claro que Holmes no había bromeado con "estoy casado con mi trabajo". Incluso intento dejarle algo en los escondites de cigarros y ni así. Era un caso perdido. En todo ese tiempo, el único detalle que le había dado Holmes era una cerveza y un litro de leche, mismo que solo se había dignado a ir a comprar.

Aun había disparos a la pared, aun había conciertos de violín en la madrugada, experimentos en la mesa de la cocina, pedazos de humanos en el refrigerador. Inclusive, y por alguna rara razón John seguía durmiendo en su habitación. Por que, a pesar de compartir cosas con Sherlock, eso duraba solo algunos momentos.¿y por que no dormía John en la habitación de Sherlock? Por que Sherlock ni siquiera dormía. Así que, daba igual dormir solo en la cama de Sherlock que dormir solo en su propia cama.

De hecho, solo dormían juntos cuando habían tenido sexo. Y solo si no lo habían tenido en otra parte. Y solo tenían relaciones cuando no había caso. Y pues si, su novio estaba más que casado con su trabajo.

Pero no era eso lo que tenía intranquilo al doctor militar. Lo que lo tenía intranquilo es que, a pesar de que Sherlock en persona le había dedo su estatus de "amante" y que no había respingado con sus declaraciones, y demostraciones afectivas, aun no confesaba sus sentimientos.

No yendo tan lejos, había pasado una semana desde el 14 de febrero, en donde John intento averiguar algo más de la vida amorosa de su detective favorito. ¿Resultado? La escueta respuesta de "era popular hasta que decía algo" y un "no hay mucho que contar". Y ni siquiera esperar una cita propiamente dicha ese día. Tal vez debería considerar que una cita con Sherlock involucraba golpes y corretizas por todo el país. Si atrapar criminales contaba como cita, si, ellos habían bastante de eso.

Durante todo ese tiempo, John había hablado con medio mundo para recolectar información. Tenía miedo que todo fuera un juego del detective. Sherlock pesaba que el amor era solo una combinación de química y física y se aburría con facilidad ¿Y si su relación era solo un pasatiempo para no aburrirse? ¿Y sin un día decidía que atrapar criminales era más fuerte que los sentimientos? Ok, eso tal vez no debería de preguntarlo.

John se sentía inseguro, no era que esperara que de un día para otro Sherlock se convirtiera en el novio perfecto pero, a veces tenía esa sensación de que solo eran algo así como "amigos con derechos". Y que como el detective no conocía de esas "informalidades" en las relaciones, no sabía que pasaba entre ambos. Sherlock era una persona seria, así que John quería que se tomara en serio las cosas.

Sabía que Sherlock tenía sentimientos, los alcanzaba a preciar cuando lo besaba, e inclusive en el extraño intento de comprar la leche e ir por los víveres. Pero no sabía si lo que sentía sería suficiente.

¿Y si un día llegaba una mujer a la vida de alguno de los dos? ¿Sería eso suficiente como para separarlos?¿o los uniría más?. Había llegado a su vida sorpresivamente, y no quería que saliera de la misma manera de ella.

Todos le decían que confiara en lo que sentía, y el sabía que era lo que sentía, pero ¿Sherlock sentiría lo mismo? Después de semanas de pensarlo, el Dr. Watson ideo un plan.

Pondría las cosas en su relación con palabras claras de una vez, No con cartas, o mensajes. Frente a frente. Le diría la detective lo que sentía por él. Y esperaba no equivocarse. Ya ni siquiera pedía correspondencia, con que su "novio" entendiera un poco de las relaciones humanas le bastaba. Era inteligente, así que, pintaba por una buena opción.

Estuvo preparándose mentalmente para decirlo, y se tardo todo una semana en encontrar un momento. No estaba seguro si Sherlock evadía hábilmente el tema, o se hallaba demasiado ocupado. Cualquiera de las dos eran bastante posibles.

Pero un martes en la mañana, simplemente se sentó en su sillón, frente a un Sherlock inmerso en su palacio mental y, tomando un largo respiro le soltó:

―Tengo que decirte algo― Bien, un comienzo rápido, y certero. Sherlock, que estaba concentrado solo abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente. Sutilmente volteo a todas partes del departamento, por si se trataba de algún detalle que se le hubiera pasado desapercibido.

―¡Que bueno John, yo también! Yo solo quiero decir que...― Empezó a decir casualmente el detective, ya casi tenía todas las pistas que necesitaba para resolver el asunto y serian libres para... para lo que fuera que hicieran las parejas.

―Yo te amo desde que te vi―Dijo John tomando aire y esperando que esas simples palabras alcanzaran a describir todo lo que sentía.

―...Yo te necesito para un caso...― Interpelo al unísono Sherlock. Y cuando termino su frase abrió los ojos de par en par.

―¿Tu me... amas?― Holmes no entendía del todo. Era más que obvio que John era un apartado entre todas las personas y sus sentimientos, ¿amor?. Pues era elemental que era alguna especie de conexión emocional, si no ¿de qué otra manera hubieran estado juntos? La adrenalina a veces escaseaba, y la rutina pesaba. Holmes se había planteado, inclusive antes de declararse amantes, que la única razón por la que cualquiera que viviera bajo el mismo techo pudiera soportarlo era por que había desarrollado fuertes sentimientos hacia su persona. Y John había dicho que eran del tipo amoroso, lo cual estaba bien. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Amarlo? Sherlock se sentía más que feliz con su compañía, el que lo amara era algo increíble. Era extraño. Por más que todos lo hubieran preparado para ese momento, se quedo en blanco.

―¡Si!― Contestó con rotundidad y sin dudas el médico militar. Sherlock se había quedado estático, y fue ahí cuando a Watson le llegaron las otras palabras. Su novio jamás iba admitir que lo amaba, pero bueno, el se sentía sin un peso de encima. ―¿Un caso?― Preguntó intentado aligerar el ambiente, pero el silencio era absoluto. ¡Genial! Cero romántico. Y luego simplemente, Sherlock salio por la puerta del departamento.

John no sabía si llamarle a una ambulancia por si se desmayaba de la impresión su novio, o a un psiquiatra para ver que tenía que pasar para que reaccionara.. Pasaron varios minutos, en los que Watson se quedo ahí sentado mirando el tiempo pasar, antes de que un sorprendido Sherlock volviera entrar al departamento.

―¿Qué tal el paseo?― Pregunto Watson, Tal vez provocará una laguna mental y todo volvería a ser como antes.

―Bueno, fue corto― Sherlock ahora hablaba como robot, se movía como robot y como robot observó a su pareja. Y luego, como si se tratará de un secreto del mundo, dijo:

―Yo...yo también te amo. Creo... No, espera. Si, también te amo― El primer instinto había sido huir. Pero, a media calle, pensó que tenía que pensar las cosas. John nunca le decía las cosas por mal, así que tenía que haber una razón de ese comportamiento. Él siempre lo protegía de lo que el denominaba "agresiones contra tu salud" (que consistía en tabaco, a veces morfina, a veces heroína y esas cosas), velaba por que comiera, y muchas otras cosas. Había desarrollado, viendo las cosas fríamente, apego a John. Algo diferente a lo que sentía por su familia, pero igual de fuerte. Por eso, aun sin la resolución debida decidió encarar un poco la situación. O encararla a como pensaba que estaría correcto. ¿O era lo que sentía? A veces no distinguía entre felicidad y hambre. Solo las emociones fuertes lo descolocaban. Quizás estuviera diciendo la verdad después de todo. No, si estaba enamorado de John. Un pequeño defecto quizás.

―¿Tu también?― Pregunto sorprendido Watson. Hubiera aceptado un "te quiero", o solo una demostración física. Es más, hasta alguna promesa vacía hubiera sido suficiente. Pero esa respuesta iba más allá de sus expectativas. ¿Sherlock entendería el peso de sus palabras? Tal vez no entendía lo que John había querido decir. Iba a aportar algo a la conversación, cuando vio como Sherlock se revolvía algo incomodo en su lugar e intentaba dar alguna especie de explicación.

―No se, si esto que siento es amor, es algo confuso. Pero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Así que, si supongo que te amo― Bien, esa era toda la verdad. Que John le pusiera el nombre que quisiera, mientras nunca se fuera de su lado, todo estaría bien.

―¿Como para casarte conmigo?―Preguntó escéptico el médico militar. No tenía intensiones de matrimonio, pero creía que su novio no entendía las implicaciones de sus palabras. Don cuadrado al fin y al cabo.

―Ya vivimos juntos, no digas tonterías. Además Hamish Holmes suena horrible. John Watson te queda mejor.―Sherlock se sentía azorado un poco, y esperaba que eso no se notara. El siempre había imaginado la vida al lado de John, su John. Tal vez el no creyera que su relación no iba en serio, pero no podría estar más equivocado. Por que el era serio en todo lo que prometía. Por eso nunca hacía promesas, por que era hombre de palabra y las cumplía.

―¿Y por que tendría que cambiarme el nombre?¿Por que usaría mi segundo nombre?―John quedo enfadado por el desvió de la pregunta. No dijo que se casaran, solo que le gustaba su nombre, eso, como siempre, no tenía nada de sentido.

―La tradición dicta eso, que una vez casados se empieza una nueva vida. Y, si me cambiara yo el nombre se darían muchas confusiones por parte de los clientes. Además, Sherlock Watson suena peor― Sherlock, simplemente siendo él, soltó lo que tenía su cabeza. A veces, le resultaba complicado recordar que estaba en una relación con el que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo.

―William Watson no suena tan mal...―Apuntó esperanzado el médico militar. La idea de pasar una vida al lado de Sherlock era demasiado tentadora para dejarla ir. No importaba que Sherlock ni siquiera entendiera de que iba el asunto.

―¿Ves? Tengo demasiados nombres como para hacer combinaciones― No quería ni pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Recordaba que cuando estaba pequeño y veía a las personas adultas casadas le causaban repulsión. Luego la gran mayoría de sus conocidos se casaron con personas odiosas y le causo repulsión. Matrimonio y boda era algo que, si por el fuera, borraría del diccionario permanentemente.

―¿Entonces jamás te casaras, ni siquiera conmigo?―Si, ya había llegado al limite de la paciencia. Ese era el tema de la conversación. Que Sherlock no tenía ninguna intención de hacer las cosas formales. Una cosa era decirles a todos que salían, y otra muy diferente quera planear el futuro juntos. Es más, Sherlock ni siquiera tenía intenciones de sacrificar algo. Egoísta hijo de...

―Ya te lo dije, estoy solo casado con el trabajo y ¿Ahora me estas intentando reclamar alguna especie de falta de compromiso contigo? Te podría reclamar tu orientación sexual. Hace unos meses eras (cito textual) "no gay" y " no mi cita"― Sherlock se sintió visiblemente ofendido por el comentario. Él si estaba comprometido en esa relación. ¿Por qué John no entendía que eran dos cosas total y completamente diferentes? Desde que se vieron por primera vez supo que sería genial compartir todas esas aventuras con alguien y cuando John lo salvo del maníaco taxista ese, supo que la lealtad de su amigo estaba muy alta. Y juro ese día que jamás dejaría que nada los separara. Y ahora le salia con esas escenitas. Francamente las emociones seguían siendo lo que el creía : un defecto meramente innecesario.

―Estoy apunto de ser "no tu novio" y "no tu amante" si sigues así...―Respondió de mal talante John. Si, había sido difícil aceptar muchas cosas. Que era "Holmesexual" o que tenía que dar explicaciones al sociópata con el que vivía. Pero lo había hecho con todo gusto por que creía que eso los llevaría alguna parte, que estaban avanzando en su relación. Que algún día se acabarían los malos entendidos y que todo sería flores y bombones. Pero bueno, no se podía pedir más, y eso le quedo claro cuando el sociópata antes mencionado pregunto:

―¿Así como?―Sherlock no se veía molesto, se veía confundido. John apostaba una buena suma de dinero a que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

―Olvidalo...― No podía vivir con Holmes ni vivir sin él. Por eso no insistió en la discusión. Marcador: John 0, Sherlock 0, Ambivalencia 1.

Pero después de esa conversación cosas extrañas (no del tipo de extraño acostumbrado) comenzaron a suceder.

Un lunes en la mañana, el desayuno estaba servido. Y no cualquier desayuno, uno de esos desayunos completos al estilo inglés* con huevos, tocino, salchicha, setas, tomate y hot cakes. Sin olvidar el jugo de naranja y el té. Y todo eso con un Sherlock en delantal sentado enfrente de la mesa leyendo las noticias desde la computadora. Por un momento, John pensó que su novio se tiraría de lo más alto de un edificio o algo así.¿Lo peor de asunto? El desayuno estaba delicioso. Watson se lo comió completo, agradeciendo el gesto, pero al principio le dio miedo la amabilidad y la cálida sonrisa de Sherlock. Le conseguiría un caso, tal vez lo necesitaba.

A la siguiente semana, encontró por primera vez una carta amorosa. Se trataba solo de una sonrisa en una servilleta, pero para el lenguaje Holmes era algo así como "nunca me aburro contigo" No sabía que estaba peor, entender el mensaje o la falta de creatividad para ese tipo de cosas.

Y el viernes, que estaba en fin de mes, cuando entro al departamento después de dar consulta, Sherlock le soltó:

―John, tengamos una cita― La mirada iridiscente del único e inigualable detective consultor, brillaba bajo el muy asombrado Watson. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? No era que se quejará, pero Sherlock no era así. ¿Y si tenía una enfermedad terminal? ¿y si le decía que se iba a mudar con Mycroft?

―Sherlock, nosotros no tenemos citas...― Como siempre, quejándose de algo que el daba a pie. Pero prefería mil veces los disparos a la pared que las citas. ¿o no? ―¿Qué es lo que pasa?― Bien, estaba claro que todos esos detalles eran por algo. Y el silencio y el tambaleo en la sonrisa de su novio hizo saber que quién había acertado en la deducción, por raro que sonará, había sido Watson.

―Yo, yo solo...―Sherlock se estaba debatiendo internamente, ¿Cómo explicarle a su amante que todo eso había sido por qué no quería que se fuera de su lado?Que después de la conversación corrió a preguntarle a todos sus conocidos y que todos le dijeron que John necesitaba muestras de cariño (más que solo sexo). Su estúpido hermano le había hecho pensar que si no se comportaba a la altura de las circunstancias John un día se iba a hartar de el y lo iba a abandonar a su eterna soledad en el departamento. Y bueno, la hermana de John se había separado de su esposa, así que las probabilidades de fracaso era grandes. Mejor seguir con el plan ―Yo solo quiero hace algo bueno por ti, eso es todo...― Bien, sinceridad, y entendimiento. Las bases de una buena relación según el libro que había leído. John no sabía, pero Sherlock le había preguntado a todos sobre el estado de su relación, y todos habían sugerido cosas diferentes. La Sra. Hudson había sugerido lo del desayuno, Molly lo de los detalles, Mycroft (por raro que sonara) lo de las citas. Y Lestrade había sugerido el lugar. Eran su red de apoyo emocional para esos momentos de crisis existencial como la que estaba pasando.

Cuando John vio la turbación en Sherlock, entendió todo. Y no pudo más que reírse. Ese sociópata, aunque ni el mismo lo supiera, lo amaba tanto como John amaba al sociópata de Sherlock Holmes. Ah, la pareja más disfuncional, y estaban juntos. Era un milagro.

―Gracias, eso fue lindo― Lo sonrisa de el médico era más que suficiente. Se acercó y besó dulcemente a su novio que contesto con mucha ternura. Y una vez que acabo el beso dijo:

―Pero no te preocupes, no necesito que dejes de ser tú. Se que todo esto te cuesta, poco a poco, lo que has compartido de ti conmigo ha sido más que suficiente para amarte. No te amo por que seas el novio perfecto, te amo por que precisamente no lo eres. Y así soy feliz―John sonreía de oreja a oreja. Si, Sherlock Holmes era asombroso, ni quien lo dudara por un instante.

―John, es que yo no quiero que vayas y cambies el estar conmigo por estabilidad o tranquilidad, yo quiero que siempre estemos juntos― Eran en esos momentos donde Sherlock parecía un niño pequeño. Diciendo todo con sinceridad, por que evidentemente las emociones habían sobrepoblado su sistema y no podía quedarse así. John no lo sabía, pero Sherlock normalmente terminaba sobrepasado en emociones. No entendía mucho de esa cosas, prefería el aislamiento emocional, pero desde que el Dr. Watson había llegado a su vida las coas habían cambiado satisfactoriamente.

―Y lo estaremos, siempre y cuando no se te ocurra llevarme a un lugar extraño de cita―John se acerco a abrazar a su novio. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a al diferencia de alturas que no le costó trabajo el gesto.

―¿Y que me dices de la comida mexicana?― Sherlock, aunque no lo pareciera disfrutaba de los abrazos. A él no le gustaba en un principio que le dieran abrazos, si no el darlos. Pero una vez pasada la incomodidad inicial, parecía un gato con abrigo, nada más le faltaba ronronear.

―Esta bien, no creo que sea más peligrosa esta cita que el balazo que casi nos dan ayer― Y con una sonrisa, salieron del departamento al restaurante. Por que no eran cita, pero si lo fueran Sherlock se llevaba el premio por conocer tan buenos sitios para comer.

Fue así como pequeños camios se fueron gestando. John asumía que, después de dos días sumergido en su palacio mental Sherlock había entendido que las relaciones son para ser felices. No, seguía sin haber flores y corazones, pero dormían juntos más veces (si, solo dormir). Sherlock empezaba a entender o intuía cuando John se sentía incomodo o enojado o triste. Poco a poco, empezaron a ser más funcionales, o lo suficientemente funcionales dentro del hecho de correr de un lado a otro de la ciudad buscando resolver problemas. Por eso John se acostumbro a que esa era la manera de ver el compromiso de Sherlokc.

Y un buen día, simplemente ocurrió. Entró John en el 221B de Baker Street y todo estaba cambiado. Estaba completamente adornado con luces, visiblemente limpio, parecía un lugar de ensueño y ahí, en su impecable abrigo y parado a la mitad estaba Sherlock.

―No sabía como hacer esto, en un principio no pensaba en hacer esto, pero creí que era necesario para los dos ― A John le dio miedo que Sherlock lo dejara. Estaba mortalmente serio. ¿seria su fiesta de despedida? Empezó a imaginar lo peor, pero cuando vio un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en Sherlock se tranquilizó, y más cuando siguió escuchando lo que decía.― Pensé en ir a muchos sitios, a St. Barts, con Angelo, subirnos a un taxi, a todos los lados a los que hemos ido juntos. Pero pensé, que todo comenzaba y terminaría aquí. En casa.―John no entendía mucho a que se refería. Pero si Holmes hablaba de su... relación si, tenía razón. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Hasta parecía que... un momento. ¿No sería lo que estaba pensando verdad?

―John Watson, te convertiste en mi compañero de piso, pero quiero que te conviertas en mi compañero para toda la vida. Así que John Hamish Watson, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?― Continuo Holmes después de haber tomado un pequeño respiro. No todos los días pedías matrimonio. Y sin más, Sherlock hizo lo que John sabía que jamás haría por nadie. Arrodillarse. Y saco un par de alianzas. Una más pequeña que la otra.

―She-Sherlock ¿Por qué?― Estaba sorprendido. No era que no quisiera casarse, era su sueño, formar una familia estable... Bueno lo estable que se pudiera al lado de un detective caza-criminales. Eso era su sueño, pero ¿sería real o una broma?¿Por qué tan de repente?¿Algún día dejaría de pensar que todo lo que hacía Sherlock tenía que ver con algún extraño experimento? Probablemente no.

―Solo contesta ¿si o no?―Sherlock se estaba impacientando, eso se veía a leguas. La idea de pedir matrimonio, había sido suya, después de analizar la situación de diversas maneras. No quería perder a John bajo ninguna circunstancia y quería que todos supieran que ese médico militar era su médico militar privado para su uso exclusivo y personal.

Fue ahí cuando John se dijo que todo eso,tenía que se real, si fuera para conseguir algo, Sherlock no se impacientaría.¿o si?

―¿Estas hablando en serio?― A John le daba la impresión que Sherlock sería capaz de fingir pedirle matrimonio a alguien con tal de obtener algún beneficio.¿Y si solo lo hacía por que no quería que se mudara? Algo así como chantaje emocional...¿O era el dudado de sus sentimientos? No, estaba bastante seguro que jamás dudaría de ellos.

―Si, si estoy hablando enserio― Sherlock estaba irritado. Y era algo real, tangible. La persona más fría del mundo a los ojos de los demás, teniendo un visible cuadro de emociones confusas y papables, y era raro que presentara episodios de emociones humanas. Así que eso era lo que daba la sensación de que las cosas, eran reales. Era, como un extraño sueño.

―Estas demente― Atinó a decir John. Decir que estaba feliz era poco. Decir que no quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado del ese extraordinario y a veces insoportable hombre era mentir. Era la combinación perfecta entre diversión y estabilidad. John se había hecho no solo adicto a la adrenalina, se había hecho adicto al mismísimo Sherlock.

―Eso lo sabemos de sobra.―Contestó con una sonrisa el menor de los Holmes. Al lado de su John, el podía ser lo que quisiera, pero nunca dejaría de ser amado, eso era una certeza.

―Esta bien, acepto y que...― Y ahí, sin dejarle terminar la frase, se levantó de un brinco y lo beso. Lo beso con toda la devoción y con todo el amor que tenía. Con la pasión que habían compartido, lo beso como si fueran una misma alma en dos cuerpos diferentes. Una vez que hubo acabado ese beso, Sherlock saco su teléfono, con un John aun aturdido e hizo una llamada ante la atenta mirada de su, inserten fanfarreas, prometido.

―Mycroft, dijo si. Ok.― Y sin previo aviso, después de colgar, jaló a John fuera del departamento.

―¡Hey! ¡Espera Sherlock! ¿A donde vamos?―John no entendía nada. Un minuto le estaban proponiendo matrimonio y al siguiente corría para salvar quien sabe que cosa.

―Infierelo. Esta muy fácil.―Contesto petulante el hombre de los rizos en el cabello. Cuando llegó a la altura de la calle, un auto marca "envío del gobierno" los estaba esperando. Sherlock empujo a John adentro, y se metió en el asiento de al lado.

―¿Tienes algo preparado?―John solo podía pensar que había tramado algo si ya tenía el transporte a la puerta del 221 B. Y no se estaba sintiendo especialmente seguro o tranquilo. Eso era virtualmente un secuestro marca Holmes. Y no era que no estuviera acostumbrado, pero que Sherlock hubiera planeado ese secuestro era algo novedoso.

―Si. De hecho si―El menor de los Holmes tenía esa cara de profesional que no podía con ella. Esa en donde solo parece que maquina una respuesta convincente. Pero, debajo de su rictus profesional, podías ver sus ojos bailando una conga.

John intentaba aprenderse el camino de ida, sabia que estaba en algún punto de la ciudad de Londres, uno no muy lejos del centro. Pero el edificio en donde se estaciono el vehículo no le dijo nada. Parecía un estacionamiento normal, en donde subieron juntos por un elevador normal.

―Sherlock, ¿me vas a decir a donde vamos?― No era que tuviera miedo, se dijo John, era por pura y mera precaución.

―No, ya te dije,es demasiado fácil― Sherlock solo esperaba que John no se diera cuenta de la sorpresa. Si, era una sorpresa, bastante bien elaborada con un gran número de personas trabajando para lograr el objetivo.

El elevador se detuvo en una especie de sótano, donde al llegar le menor de los Holmes solo dijo a manera de saludo "necesito que lo cuiden por mi", a un grupo de diferentes personas. Cuando observo como estaban vestidas, John empezó a unir los cabos... pero era imposible ¿o no?

―Sherlock, ¿Nos vamos a casar?― Una cosa era haber dicho si, y otra saltar directo al matrimonio en menos de 1 hora. Oh, cielos.

―Dijiste que si...―Se volteo Sherlock a mirar a John. ¿Eso no sería arrepentimiento verdad? Pensó que era lo mejor, todo lo más rápido, para John y que no le diera tiempo de rechistar. Claro, él como mente calculadora había logrado revisar cada uno de los detalles de la ceremonia personalmente. Había recibido consejos, ayuda y todo un grupo de personas, pero en pocas palabras había logrado orquestar una boda sorpresa.

―¿Boda?¡Holmes! Y mi...― "¿Y mi qué?" Pensó John. Si, no podía poner ninguna objeción a una boda secreta con el amor de su vida. Y por más que busco no había ninguna razón para negarse a celebrar el mejor evento de toda su vida.

―¿Hermana?Aquí esta. Le dio gusto. Pero no le copie la idea del teléfono celular como regalo de bodas. Creo que no fue bien para su matrimonio... ―Sherlock pensó en todos y cada uno de los detalles. Inclusive en Harriet Watson a quien apreciaba y a todos los amigos del médico militar. La lista la había armado de sus notas personales y preguntas de aquí y de allá. Había invitado, por supuesto a Mike Strandford, sin el nada de eso estaría pasando. Admitía que la hermana de John y la Sra. Hudson habían sido las mejores promotoras de su relación con el médico militar. Y a veces que se quería acordar de los vicios de su cuñada, ella le hacía burla de sus adicciones. Todo una colección de cosas interesantes los Watson.

―Eres un sociópata.― Dijo John más divertido que molesto. Tenía razón, sería el segundo matrimonio de ese estilo en la familia. Y con un sociópata. Debería no haber dejado de ir a las terapias.

―Voy a ser TU sociópata. Pero, necesito que te cambies, voy a estar en el salón contiguo.―Sonrió Sherlock dejando a Watson con el "equipo de trabajo". Uno de los miembros le había pasado el traje de novio y el detective consultor (ahora casi novio) lo cargaba entre sus manos. Y estaba más que feliz, al final iba pertenecer a alguien. Iba a dejar de estar solo para siempre. Por que, con John, y solo con él, el mundo era algo maravilloso, multicolor y dulce para seguir habitándolo. Con todos los colores que los asesinos en serie proveían a su intelecto, que no hubiera dudas.

―¿Si sabías que no me voy a arrepentir verdad?―Le menciono John antes de que se marchará por completo por la puerta en un vano intento para hacerlo entrar en razón. Todo era tan... tan dramático. Si, su novio era, oficialmente la reina del drama. Siempre exagerando todo. Excepto la verdad, que su corazón le pertenecía ahora y por siempre.

―Uno nunca sabe... jamás se pueden tener todas las respuestas ― Respondió llanamente el detective consultor. Tenía muchas certezas, pero era más una declaración para todos los que se cruzaran en su camino: John y él eran lo mismo.

―Pero tampoco puedes tener la razón todas las veces―John estaba más que sorprendido. Sherlock leía a las personas como si fueran libros, con una facilidad que hacía rayar la habilidad de su amigo en magia.

―Nunca he dicho que la tenga siempre― Se defendió Sherlock. A estas alturas sabía que John solo estaba jugando y que sabía perfectamente que sus poderes de deducción tenían limitaciones y restricciones. Pero no le gustaba que cuando perdía se lo echaran en cara, por eso el humo y los espejos para distraer a las mentes menos favorecidas.

―Pero si quisiera irme lo habría hecho el primer día que me crucé contigo― Pensó en retrospectiva John. Aun no sabía a ciencia cierta por que no lo había hecho. Quizás debería agradecerle más a Mike o creer en eso que llaman "destino" y "amor a primera vista".

―Pero no lo hiciste. A pesar de que dije "peligroso".Y henos aquí. Ten. ― Sherlock le paso su traje de novio, eso hacía las cosas tan reales. Y con un corto beso en la mejilla, se fue a la habitación contigua.

Sherlock nunca supo que las palabras "peligroso" no eran por que temiera por su vida, si no por que temiera que su corazón se quedará con él. Si, John sabía desde un principio que Holmes era igual a problemas. Y no lo lamentaba.

Tomo el traje y los del "equipo" lo guiaron a otra puerta, parecida a donde había entrado Sherlock. Ahí, se sorprendió de encontrar varias cosas para su arreglo, y los zapatos. Suspiro y decidió que la felicidad lo embargara. Se cambio y se dispuso a salir. Pero se sorprendió al ver que su escolta se limitaba a Myrcoft Holmes. Lógico, las ideas del secuestro solo las pudo haber puesto Mycroft. Mycroft lo condujo hasta otro elevador, hacia algún piso superior, y decido hablar con John mientras subían:

―Dr. No voy a pedir que cuide de mi hermano. Pediré que se cuide de él.― Dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa. John no estaba seguro de que empezar a formar parte de los Holmes fuera algo bueno. Iba acabar siendo tremendamente feliz o encerrado en un manicomnio. O posiblemente ambas si Sherlock no dejaba de sonreír. Se iba a volver loco de tanta felicidad.

―Lo tendré en cuenta, de verdad― Fue con ese comentario que se dio cuenta que iba a ser cuñado de Mycroft. Menuda familia que formarían entre ellos, sus hermanos y sus amistades.

―Debería. Usted no sabe como eran las cosas antes de que llegara Dr. Watson. Sherlock era una pena. Tal vez no se dio cuenta, pero poco a poco empezó a cambiar. No va a ser una vida fácil, eso se lo aseguro. Pero Sherlock jamás lo va a dejar solo. Y digo en serio lo de jamás― Eso casi sonaba como una broma viniendo de Mycroft, pero John se sentía incomodo. Ojala y el elevador fuera más rápido.

―Suerte Dr. Le deseo toda la felicidad. Y le recuerdo que si no cuida de mi hermano podrían aparecer antecedentes penales en su expediente.―Menciono Mycroft cuando la puerta de elevador se abrió.Si, estaba sonriendo, pero John sabía que hablaba en serio. Le apretó la mano a Mycroft y salio del elevador, pasando por la puerta que le indicó con la mano.

¿Era demasiado pedir que Sherlock fuera malo para otra cosa que no fueran relaciones personales? Sabía que no debería haberse sorprendido de los alcances de su mmm ¿prometido? ¿esposo? Pero cuando vio la sala, hermosamente decorada, con todos sus amigos, conocidos y la gente que más quería sentada en filas no pudo evitar sonreír. No sabía si todo era por que tenía de profesión el ser detective o simplemente por amarlo. Ambas eran maravillosas.

Y ahí,al final de la sala, de espaldas a una mesa, enfundando en su traje de novio estaba Sherlock. Lucia, simplemente espectacular. John se impresiono de verlo. Siempre lucia elegante, pero ahora estaba soberbio. A veces lo hacía sentir un poco más pequeño y simplón de lo que era, pero, justo cuando el sentimiento de inferioridad comenzaba a llegar, él logró avanzar hasta donde se encontraba su (acostumbrando al termino) "novio/esposo" y Sherlock susurro en su oído "luces genial". Si, eso era un cumplido en toda regla, y el médico no pudo más que sonreír, con una de esas sonrisas que suben hasta los ojos.

Por que Sherlock siempre había tenido razón. Se había llevado la razón en sus manos. Y en esas manos, se quedaría para siempre su corazón. De ahora en adelante, siempre que entrelazaran sus manos, siempre estaría la verdad en ellas. Que eran el uno para el otro.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ ***Desayuno inglés**_ :Un desayunoinglés típico en algunas regiones se maneja así.


End file.
